The Wrath of Mewtwo
by TheKingOfGames789
Summary: When a boy suddenly wakes up as a Pikachu, he learns that humans no longer exist and the world is inhabited solely by Pokemon. However, he also soon learns that not all is peaceful in the world; with the help of Team Elite and a beautiful Togepi, he must stop a war between Ghost and Psychic Pokemon. The first entry in the PMD: Adventures of the Pokemon Police series. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Pokemon World

**Alright! Now, I actually had this whole thing written since 2011, but I haven't had the time to upload this until today. So, this story will probably be completely uploaded rather quickly.  
**_

I don't remember much of what happened before I woke up that day; all I remember was that I was sleeping in my bed, dreaming of what might happen on my upcoming Pokemon Journey. Other than that, everything else is a blur.

I woke up on a beach with somewhat of a headache, but that wasn't the weirdest part: the weirdest part was what I saw.

My hands were tiny and yellow, almost like paws, even. But how could I have paws for hands? Last time I checked, I had perfectly normal-sized human hands. I had almost lost it when I heard three male voices:

"Hello."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"You must be some sort of tourist, right?"

I turned around and saw who the voices were coming from: a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur. But how is it possible that Pokemon can speak the human language?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're a group of Pokémon known as the Team Elite. We keep the peace around here," said the Charmander. "I'm the leader of this Elite Squadron. You must be new here, uh Pikachu, is it?"

I was stunned to hear what Charmander just said. I'm a Pikachu?

"I'm a Pikachu? But how? Last night I was just a regular boy who was just about to start his Pokemon Journey! How could this have happened?" I shouted to myself.

While I was freaking out over this mysterious dilemma, the Charmander, Squirtile, and Bulbasaur seemed to be rather confused, almost as if they don't believe me.

"I'm confused. How could you be a pre-trainer one day, and a Pokémon another?" said Squirtle.

"That's what I want to know!" I told the rather confused trio.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how to help, but I think I know someone who does." said Charmander.

"Really, who. Who might be able to help me?" I asked Charmander.

"Our boss, Jigglypuff." said Bulbasaur.

I found that slightly pathetic that the three Kanto Starters took orders from a Jigglypuff. Oh well, it was the best lead I had for finding out how I had transformed into a Pikachu.

I followed the trio to a rather small building (even for a Pokémon like me, sort of) but when I walked in, I realized that for some reason that it was a lot bigger on the inside.

There were all sorts of amazing events happening around me. Almost everything had been run by a Pokemon depending on the job. It was absolutely amazing.

"What is this wonderful place?" I asked the trio.

"This is headquarters. Or, at least it is here in Kanto. We have special bases like this all over the world. We have at least four strongholds set up, but we're building a fifth over in a rather 'pushy' region right now, but we'll get to that later. For now, welcome to the Pokemon World." said Squirtle.

I couldn't believe my eyes; this place was the most astonishing in all of Kanto!  
_

**Okay, so I know that this chapter is really short, and it probably isn't that great, but you should know that this was 2011, and my writing skills weren't at their peak back then. For those who enjoyed this chapter, I'll continue to upload it, because I really like this series, and I hope the public enjoys everything I have. Anyway, expect the next chapter sometime soon, but just remember that this specific fic doesn't really have much of an impact on the overall series (other than kick-starting it) but if anything in the future is to make sense, just continue to read.**

**Well, with that out of the way, I bid you adieu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Jigglypuff

**Alright! Two chapters in one day! One thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter:**

**Disclaimer: All Pokemon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. I do not own Pokemon, though the main character is completely original; the fact that he just so happens to be a Pikachu is a sad coincidence.  
_**

Chapter 2: Introducing Jigglypuff

Then, a Girafarig walked up to me and the trio. She seemed pretty nice, and she basically looked friendly. And what's better, she addressed me first.

"Oh, you must be new here." said Girafarig.

"Careful with this one, he says he's a human boy who was somehow transformed into a Pikachu." said Bulbasaur.

"Well, I'll take you to see Jigglypuff. I'm sure you'll make a good impression on him."

"Okay." I said a little confused.

She escorted me to a large room with what looked like Pokemon Council: Graveler, Machoke, Golbat, Pidgeotto, and there were a few empty seats (possibly belonging to Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle). But right in the center of the room, there was a small, pink Pokemon that I assumed was Jigglypuff.

"Hello. Girafarig, who is the friend you have here?" Jigglypuff asked Girafarig.

"Team Elite brought him here. They say he's actually a human boy who was transformed into a Pikachu." said Girafarig. I prayed in my head that they would at least be friendly.

"Well, whatever this boy is, he needs help. And who are we to deny _that_?" said Jigglypuff.

The trio arrived into the room, and two out of the three were glad to hear that for now, I was a part of they're team. According to Jigglypuff, who better to train a newbie like me than the best? The only one who had a bit of a hard time dealing with the news was Bulbasaur. I don't know why, but he seemed to believe that a newbie on his team would cramp his style. Charmander thought if I gave him some time, he might open up to me eventually (though I somehow doubted that).

"Now, the three of you have arrived just in time, other than to recruit this Pikachu. We have a special mission for you." said Graveler.

"What is it?" Squirtle asked.

"Well, we assume that someone is trying to start a war between the Ghost and Psychic Pokemon." said Golbat.

"And you want us to do something about it?" said Charmander.

"Exactly." said Machoke.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Squirtle asked.

"We've sent out a group of spies to figure that out. So for now, just give the new guy a tour of the headquarters." said Pidgeotto.

"Got it." both Charmander and Squirtle said in unison.

"Perfect." Bulbasaur muttered sarcastically.

The tour was long, but who could blame them. The place was huge! I enjoyed every moment of the tour. From the very beginning, I was completely thrilled. The Kanto headquarters was the best place I've ever been to.

"I'm glad you like it, because until we can turn you back to normal, this is your new home." said Charmander.

My excitement was immediately destroyed when Charmander said that. Sure I liked (no, loved) the headquarters, but I knew that I had to find a way to turn back into a normal boy, or else things were going to get_ very_ complicated with my family.

Meanwhile, I later found out that Jigglypuff's spies had been attacked by a school of Tentacool. They were able to defeat them, but some retreated. One of them followed the Tentacool to a strange building. She sneaked into the building and found one of the Tentacool (along with a few other scary-looking Pokemon) was talking to someone.

"Master," the Tentacool said. "Jigglypuff's spies are aware of our presence. I recommend sending out reinforcements to eliminate them."

The boss, whoever it was, stayed silent for a while, and then finally spoke.

"We let them know we're here. They will send in their top agents to stop me. That's when I will eliminate them all. Once Jigglypuff knows about the destruction of his Elite Squadron, he will come to me. Then, he shall share the fate of the past agents who tried to take me down." said the boss.

Clefairy (the spy that followed Tentacool) couldn't believe what she just heard. She had to warn Jigglypuff and the others about this evil scheme. Unfortunately, someone found her.

"Hello." said a Beedrill, who was accompanied by a Magmar.  
_

**Okay, I'm pretty sure this chapter is also really short. So, I think I'll just update two chapters a day DAILY! Anyone who is actually following this story may now thank me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Visions

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Now that that's over with, we can get back to this little deal.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taigiri and GameFreak. All Pokemon featured in this fic belong to them, though the main character, even though he has the appearance as a Pikachu, is mine.  
_**

I had no official room of my own, so I had to share a room with Bulbasaur, who didn't like the idea at all. I tried to make friends with him, but all he did was snarl. Apparently, from what Jigglypuff told me, Bulbasaur has something against rookies. And it seems that makes me a rookie. Charmander kept telling him that even though I was new, I was still a member of their team.

But that night, I began to have strange dreams, dreams that still confuse me, a lot. But I soon figured out what they were, but I'll get to that later.

_I saw something in a small room, a room that I would later find out as the same room that Clefairy had been attacked in._

_"What shall we do with this spy?" Magmar asked._

_"I say we should kill her!" said Tentacool._

_"No. If we kill her, someone will know she's gone and look for us." said a Nidoking._

_"I agree with Nidoking. If someone were to notice her M.I.A., Jigglypuff will send out more spies to investigate, and odds are, someone will send him to our location." said Beedrill._

_Then, their boss began to chuckle at what Beedrill said._

_"If that were the case, then we'll use her as a hostage to attract the Elite Fighters, and then send in our three deadliest assassins to eliminate them." he told his four henchmen._

_ "Why would we send _them_?" said a sixth voice, which happened to be an Aerodactyl._

_"They have the skill, muscle, and intelligence to get the job done. They have never failed to accomplish their mission. Now, I don't want me using the new technology I stole to bring you to the present to achieve my goal to be a mistake, Aerodactyl, so make yourself useful and alert the drones, we're going on a little Pokémon Hunt." The boss told Aerodactyl. "Beedrill, I need you to get the ghosts to think that you're working with Jigglypuff, and attack them. I'm sure that Gengar will buy your little white lie."_

_"Yes Master." said Beedrill. _

_"Good. Now, Nidoking, give Meowth the news of his new assignment. And Magmar, send this Clefairy to Prison Block E Level."_

_"Yes Master." Nidoking and Magmar said in unison._

_"Perfect. Soon, the world will face a war between Ghost and Psychic Pokemon. Once that happens, no one will be able to stop me from achieving my ultimate goal." said the boss._

_"Except for Jigglypuff and his Police Pokémon." Beedrill pointed out._

_"I already told you, we'll have Meowth handle them."_

_"Sorry Master. I was just making sure you weren't joking about the whole 'Assassins' thing."_

_"Why would I joke about total domination of the Pokemon World?"_

_Then things got really blurry, and the next thing I knew, I had woken up to an alarm._

"ALERT! INFILTRATION! CODE PURPLE!" the alarm kept shouting. I was confused. What the heck was a Code Purple?

"Bulbasaur, what's a Code Purple?" I asked my temporary roomie.

"We're being attacked by Ghost-Type Pokemon." said Bulbasaur.  
_

**The more I re-read these old chapters, the more I realize that this story is not a good example of my writing talents. Believe me, I have a great deal of it (at least, according to my mother and grandparents), but I feel like I could do better. Oh well, future fics in the series will be better than this.**


	4. Chapter 4: Attacked By Ghosts

I've never even seen a Ghost Pokémon, but from what Charmander told me, just then, they're basically the scum of Kanto. They're led by a Gengar and they've caused so much trouble for the Pokémon Police that they might as well be an enemy organization that wants to rule Kanto.

And their archenemies, the Psychic Pokémon (led by an Alakazam), are no better. They're always taking over the minds of the innocent, putting Pokémon in comas, or using their psychic abilities to levitate (and irritate) Pokémon just for the fun of it. Apparently, the only exception for there being any good in the Psychic Pokémon would be Girafarig.

But now, three Ghost Pokémon were taking down every guard that got in their way. I vaguely remember what their species were called from when I was human, but Squirtle told me that they were the most notorious Ghost Pokémon in Kanto: Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar.

"Hello, we're here because one of your little Police guys sent a Beedrill hive to our hideout and attack us. We don't appreciate a bunch of Beedrill trying to sting us just because we did a little mischief in the past." said Gengar.

"We did no such thing. We don't even have that line in our organization." said Machoke.

"Well the head Beedrill said 'If you want revenge, you can find me at the Pokemon Police HQ'." said Haunter.

"We still have no idea what you're talking about." said Graveler.

"Don't lie to us, ya big goody-goody." said Gastly.

"We don't lie around here," said Jigglypuff. "Now please leave or we will be forced to use force."

"We're not leaving until we eliminate that Beedrill." said Gengar.

"Then I guess it's a fight." said Charmander.

Then, Gengar unleashed a dangerous array of ghostly attacks on Jigglypuff and the Elite Squadron. He first attacked Golbat who was rather easy to defeat, considering he was a bat. Gengar used Psychic, taking Golbat out. Machoke was more of a challenge for him; he had to use Shadow Ball a few times to take him down.

Team Elite and I watched in horror as Gengar defeated every one of the Elite Squadron, even Jigglypuff was defeated. But after seeing Gengar beat Girafarig, who was beaten surprisingly easy because she's both a Normal Pokémon, yet she was beaten by a Ghost Pokémon, whose moves shouldn't affect her at all.

"Her defeat just shows you how strong I really am. If I can beat the Elite Squadron, I can crush the rest of Kanto." said Gengar.

But Girafarig's beaten, almost lifeless body, made something inside Charmander snap. He had an angry look on his face. No, not angry, a ticked face. Then, he started to glow a blinding white light and I realized he was evolving!

Charmander grew taller and his tail got longer. He was beginning to grow horns on his head that made him look more like a Dragon Pokémon as well as a Fire Pokémon. The glow died down and what stood right beside me was a newly evolved Charmeleon.

"Now I'm mad." said Charmeleon.

Gengar began to shake with a little bit of fear. Apparently he had heard about the rumor that when a Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, its power increases to an alarming level. And that was just the beginning of a huge power spike. Once the Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, he's strong enough to take on any of the Legendary Pokémon in Kanto. And from what I saw next, I realized that the rumors were true.

Charmeleon used an incredible Flamethrower at Gengar, who took quite a bit of damage from the attack. Charmeleon showed no mercy toward Gengar, almost as if he wanted to kill him.

Gengar shot Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball at Charmeleon, but if it did any damage, I didn't notice it. Charmeleon was completely unscathed by the ongoing attacks.

"Why won't you die? You must be the toughest Charmeleon I've ever fought. Well, you're the first Charmeleon I've ever fought, but you get the idea." Gengar said in a panic as Charmeleon charged up a Flamethrower, at point blank!

I couldn't bear to watch what Charmeleon was going to do to him, but I knew I couldn't allow him to do it. I had to stop him before he made a big mistake.

"Charmeleon, stop!" I shouted to him.

"Why should I, Pikachu?" he asked me.

"Because he's not worth it. Sure, he almost killed the entire Elite Squadron but…" I said but he interrupted me.

"That isn't the point. He almost killed Girafarig."

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked, but realized what he was trying to say. "Oh, I get it. You're in love with Girafarig, aren't you?"

He stayed silent for a short while, giving me the impression that meant yes.

"Aw, how touching, unfortunately, now that I know about your little crush, I know I can use her as a hostage. Haunter, Gastly, grab Girafarig." Gengar shouted.

Then, Haunter and Gastly used Hypnosis on Girafarig, making her fall under their control. As soon as they did that, I knew what Gengar was up to: if Charmeleon did anything to him, Haunter and Gastly would kill Girafarig. Although, there wasn't anything saying _I_ could attack _Haunter _and _Gastly_.

I charged up my electric energy and was about to release it, when Squirtle signaled me not to. Then I realized that Charmeleon had to handle this for himself. Although, if I couldn't take down the goons, then Gengar had us beat.

"Now, I'm going to give you one chance to surrender, or my friends are going to kill your girlfriend." Gengar said to Charmeleon.

We were stuck. If Charmeleon even laid a scratch on Gengar, his henchmen would kill Girafarig. And even if _I _attack _them_, I could be the one ending Girafarig's life.

But then, something exploded behind Haunter and Gastly, sending them flying at Charmeleon and Gengar. Charmeleon got out of the way just in time, while the two Ghost Pokémon landed on top of their leader, setting Girafarig free.

"But who could've done that?" I asked.

The dust cleared to reveal that someone had caused one of the air compressors to explode (kind of obvious who did it, after all, who kept using Flamethrower everywhere?)

"Well, we may have made a bit of a mess while fighting them, but at least we were able to save the day, right?" I asked everyone.

"Yes, but now we need to know who framed us for attacking the Ghost Pokémon's headquarters." said Jigglypuff, who had just regained consciousness. That's when a Farfetch'd arrived with a few other Pokémon.

"Grandmaster Jigglypuff, our top spy, Clefairy, has gone missing." said Farfetch'd.

"Do you remember where you last saw her?" Jigglypuff asked.

"She said she'd investigate the area we were at after we were attacked by a swarm of Tentacool."

"Tentacool? But that makes no sense."

"That's exactly what I said when we were ambushed in the forest bordering the mountain region."

"This needs investigation." Jigglypuff said as he turned toward me and the others.

"Charmeleon, I need you and your team to find Clefairy. Maybe we'll get lucky and find out who wanted a Beedrill hive to attack Gengar." said Jigglypuff.

"Sure boss." I said. But Jigglypuff shook his head.

"First, you'll need a guide," Jigglypuff said when he turned to the other guys. "Will somebody get Togepi for me?"

Then, a spiky Pokémon who looked like she just hatched from her egg walked up to Jigglypuff.

"I'm here, sir!" said the Pokémon whom I assumed was Togepi.

"I need you to help my top lieutenants and their new recruit to get to the forest bordering the mountain region.

"Yes sir." she said then she walked over to (I don't know if this is a coincidence or what) me.

"Hello. I'm Togepi. I assume you're the newest member of our force?" Togepi asked me.

"Um, yes." I answered nervously. My heart was beating rabidly as she spoke to me. Don't get me wrong, but she was absolutely gorgeous, yet of all of the Pokémon on the team, she addressed only to me.

"Good. I'll be your guide for your first mission. But I've got to warn you, the journey to our destination is not going to be easy."

"I can understand that."

"Alright. Let's go!" Togepi shouted. Apparently, she was as exited to go on this quest as I was; only I was better at keeping my excitement to myself.  
_

**And so the journey begins...**

**Well, this is probably the best attempt at a dramatic narrative I could make at 2011. Trust me though, it will get better. Just to get this out of the way: constructive criticism is very much appreciated. There is nothing I like more than advice on how to improve my work. Even today, with my skills flowing much smoother than it does here, I would love advice.**

**Well, on the note of a rather lengthy chapter, and the main characters setting out to save the day from whatever's causing this trouble (though if you've paid attention to the title, you've probably figured it out), I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Psychic Elite

**Sorry if these next couple of chapters came in a little late, but I haven't been feeling too hot lately, and I had just remembered I had to upload.**

**By the way, I don't know if it's been made obvious yet, but reviews are very well appreciated. I know that this is one of my earlier works and _definitely_ not one of my best (that you must have to wait for), but please; I'd like to know what you guys think about my early days, because you won't be seeing anything terribly recent for quite a while.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is mine, even if he looks like a Pikachu.  
_**

We began our journey, and for a short while, it was pretty okay, but then I was reminded of something very important: I haven't eaten anything since the night before I woke up as a Pikachu.

"Well, I guess I'll scout for some Berries." said Squirtle.

_Please hurry_, I thought as my stomach growled uncontrollably.

It would be a while before Squirtle found some decent Berries, so in the meantime, the rest of us decided to walk around and enjoy the environment for a while. But that's when I bumped into a large, tree-like Pokemon with three heads. It was an Exegguter!

"What do you think you're doing, squirt?" Exegguter asked me with about three evil looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Exegguter." I apologized. It was no doubt that this guy was a Psychic-Type Pokemon, so I tried not to make him angry.

"What is going on, Exegguter?" a dopey looking Pokemon asked his friend. It was a Slowbro.

"Slowbro, can't you see, our campground has been discovered by a Pokemon Police rookie. We are going to have to eliminate him, or risk the sanctity of the Psychic Elite Guard." said Exegguter

"Huh, I guess you're right." said Slowbro.

Exegguter attacked me with Psybeam. All three heads kept firing Psybeams until I was knocked to the ground. Whenever I was about to use one of my moves, he used Protect and attacked me again with Psybeam. I just hoped Togepi and Charmeleon notice the predicament I was in so they could help me out with these guys.

"For the sanctity of the Psychic Elite!" Exegguter said as he was about to finish me off.

Then, Charmeleon finally noticed Kadabra attacking me, and shot a red-hot Flamethrower at him. I was free, and now I can take down the two idiot Psychics now that I've got some muscle on my side.

As Charmeleon took on Exegguter, I faced-off against Slowbro. I attacked him head-on by using Quick Attack on him, but he used Zen Head-butt on me over and over. I couldn't land a single attack on him, he just kept using Zen Head-butt. Then I thought about some of the possible moves a Pikachu could use: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Double Team, wait, Double Team! That's it! I'll use Double Team to trap Slowbro.

I used Double Team and, just as I planned, Slowbro was trapped. Then I quickly had the clones use Thundershock at Slowbro. After the clones were finished, Slowbro collapsed in defeat.

Meanwhile, it seemed that Charmeleon was doing a pretty good job at beating the stuffings out of Exegguter. It wasn't long until he gave up. He and Slowbro escaped by having a few Abra scouts use Teleport. I kept thinking I could've handled them both, but then my head started aching.

"Unh that fight with Slowbro really gave me a headache; I blame him using so many Zen Head-butts." I said as I sat down to rest.

"Well, Bulbasaur knows the right remedy to help heal that." said Charmeleon.

"Somehow I doubt he'd use it on _me_."

"He will under my orders, after all, I'm in charge of this team."  
_

He didn't do it right away, but after being reminded that Charmeleon was the boss of the team (about twenty times, I might add) he finally treated my arm. After that, we decided to continue our journey.

But unknown to us, someone was watching us (I figured this out in a later dream). It was the Beedrill from my dream! And he wasn't alone.

"My Beedrill hive, we have all agreed that I lead you to victory by helping our boss with his ultimate plan, and I have done so by provoking the Ghost Pokémon and making them attack the Pokémon Police Force. Soon, we will have our special reward once our Master's plan succeeds. Finally, even if we have to force them to, the other Pokémon will give us some respect, or I'm not a Beedrill!" Beedrill said to his evil hive, which started to buzz with excitement.

"What about that troublesome Team Elite?" another Beedrill asked.

"Leave them to me." said a voice familiar to the head Beedrill.  
_

**Well, I can't say this was one of my better chapters, but at least I was coming around.**

**Anyway, you'll probably be seeing this a little later than usual, because I've got some ****_extremely_**** tedious work I have to do for school.**

**Also, since the end of the semester is coming up, there will probably be only single updates until Christmas Break. School can be a real tassel sometimes, ya know?**


	6. Chapter 6: A Fiery Foe

**WARNING: This chapter contains an ungodly amount of retrospectively unnecessary dialogue. If you decide to skip this chapter because of this, just skim on down to the Author's Note at the bottom. A summary of what happens will be given there.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. Only the main character is original, even though he's a Pikachu.  
_**

We had no idea about what was ahead of us, but after continuing on our journey, we got lost in a Field of Volcanoes. From what Togepi told me, this wasn't here before.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's steaming hot out!" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

"I don't know, I kind of like It." said Charmeleon.

"That's a big duh." said Squirtle.

"HALT!" someone shouted at the group of five. I recognized it from my previous dream. It was that evil Magmar.

"I've been sent here by the Great Master to eliminate you, after I saw that Slowbro and Exeggutor failed to destroy you." said Magmar.

"So you sent them to kill us?" Togepi asked.

"No, they actually attacked you because they thought you were invading their territory. I actually wanted them to kill you; when I saw that they failed, the boss wanted me to take care of you."

"Well, if you're here to attack us, we have no choice but to retaliate." said Squirtle.

"Fine, but I want the Pikachu dead the most. I saw him take out Slowbro and Exeggutor with a little help from that Charmeleon. If he's strong enough to best one of the Psychic Elites, then he must be eliminated."

"You seem very familiar." I said without thinking, which wasn't the first time.

"Have we met?" Magmar asked.

"No, but I had this dream and I think you were in It." everybody was slightly shocked by this.

"Well, I'm not sure if that was a coincidence or just plain spooky." said Bulbasaur.

"Wait, did you say that you saw him in a dream, than that means one thing." said Togepi.

"What does it mean?" I asked Togepi.

"I'll tell you after we get out of this Field of Volcanoes."

"Assuming I don't eliminate you." said Magmar.

"And you won't. If I could beat two of the Psychic Elites, I could beat you." I taunted Magmar.

"Actually, I want to fight this guy." said Squirtile. Everybody gasped at Squirtle's statement.

"So far, everyone except for me, Bulbasaur, and Togepi have participated in a fight, and I think it's my turn to fight some evil guy." he told everyone.

"Fine, the Squirtle can fight me. What's the big difference?" said Magmar.

"Squirtle's a Water Pokémon, you're a Fire Pokémon. Squirtle has an advantage because of type." said Charmeleon.

"Oh."

Squirtile attacked Magmar almost immediately after he said 'Uh-oh' with Water Gun (which, to a Fire Pokémon, is a very powerful attack) and Magmar didn't like it, I mean, what Fire Pokémon would like it? Magmar tried to retaliate with Flamethrower, but Squirtle had the advantage because of speed as well as type. Squirtle dodged it, leaving a trail of blue and red light.

"I've never seen anyone so fast!" Magmar said, staggering a little.

"Neither have I." I muttered.

"Oh you like that, well you're gonna love this." said Squirtle.

Then, Squirtle began to charge up a super-powered Water Gun, and I had a pretty good idea I knew what it was: a Hydro Pump! Squirtle had just learned the most powerful Water-Type move ever! **(This was, of course, before I actually knew anything about the games. I was just going by what I remembered from the anime; you can see my mistake there)**

The Hydro Pump sent Magmar flying, and his landing was painful (or at least that's what I thought). I was almost certain that Magmar was down for the count, when something arrived and used Hyper Beam on the area around us. I wasn't sure who it was, until I heard the voice of a rather unlikely enemy.

"The boss wants you back at headquarters, Magmar," said Aerodactyl. "And he's not happy. Now come, or you'll face deadly consequences."

The five of us watched as Aerodactyl flew off with Magmar in his semi-talons. I was as confused as I was in the dream. First the Magmar, and then the Aerodactyl. The more I continue this quest, the more the strange dream comes true. Not to mention, the fact that the Clefairy that Farfetch'd told me went missing is more than likely the same in my dream. I was just about to start wondering about this, when I remembered that Togepi was supposed to explain something to me.

"By the way, Togepi, I'm pretty sure you were going to explain my dream to me." I told Togepi.

"I'll explain it tonight." said Togepi. Something about that made my heart skip a beat. I have absolutely no idea why, but I think I might have feelings for Togepi (which is a little strange that I'm beginning to have a crush on a Pokémon, something that most people would find a little weird, but ever since I was transformed into a Pikachu, nothing _hasn't_ been weird).  
_

Meanwhile, I later found out in a dream that Clefairy's captivity was nearly unbearable. She was being treated like a prisoner (well, she _was_ a prisoner). Then, Nidoking paid her a little (not so friendly) visit.

"Well Clefairy, it seems that your friends are putting up quite the effort to rescue you. I'm sure Jigglypuff sent his best agents to save you and beat the boss." said Nidoking.

"They _will_ beat your boss." said Clefairy.

"You seem pretty confident." said the head of the Beedrill hive, who had just arrived from his little task.

"He most likely sent Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtile."

"From what we heard, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon." said Nidoking.

"If the leader of Team Elite evolved, then you know you're in trouble. And if more evolve, you're in for a heck of a fight."

"But you seem to forget who our Great Master is." said Beedrill.

It seemed that Clefairy was completely speechless as she was reminded who the mysterious Great Master of the evil Pokémon was. (Whomever he was)

"Now, we want to know how much you know of our plans." said Tentacool, who just arrived at the scene.  
_

**OH SWEET ARCUS ALMIGHTY! That's a lot of unnecessary dialogue. Anyway, what happened basically was:**

*** Squirtle fights Magmar and is revealed to know Hydro Pump.**

*** Pikachu thinks he has a crush on Togepi.**

*** The thugs are about to interrogate Clefairy.**

**Now, with that out of the way, I would like to announce another fic in the works. A new series, this time for Super Smash Bros. If you thought this series had an at least okay narrative for its time and age; well then, get ready for Critical Research Failure, laziness to go back and edit (for lack of a beta reader), and EVEN MORE UNNECESSARY DIALOGUE! YAY! :(**

**But hey, I can't put myself down too much here; after all, only the first fic is that terribly written. I won't spoil too much, but let's just say that its sequels had more thought put into them.**

**But that's enough of that. Now I bid thee adieu...**


	7. Chapter 7: A Night Full of Surprises

"I think you're beginning to see visions of random stuff when you sleep," said Togepi. "You must have special powers or something."

"I don't want special powers!" I shouted. "I've already got enough problems now that I may possibly forever be transformed into a Pokémon!"

It was around midnight; Togepi was finally helping me understand my weird dreams. We had to wait a while for Charmeleon and the others to go to sleep for her to explain it to me without the others worrying about me, but I bet the three of them probably think we're doing something else (less said about that, the better).

"I know, but maybe you have unique abilities now that you've undergone the transformation. After all, every cloud has a silver lining."

"Maybe, but there's a lot of this that makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Like what?" Togepi asked.

"Like the Aerodactyl." I told her.

"Yeah, I'm still confused about that, too."

"But there is some other stuff I don't get." I admitted.

"Like what?" Togepi asked rather suspiciously.

"Like, for a while, I've had these strange feelings for you." I said without thinking, and slapped myself in the face for saying it in front of my semi-crush. **(Someone tell me what a "semi-crush" is, because apparently a 15-year-old young writer can't figure out what a 13-year-old anti-social beginner knew!)**

"What did you just say?" Togepi asked a little confused.

"Uh, did I say something?" I said, trying to play dumb, but I'm pretty sure it didn't work.

"Yes, I think you said you, in a way, liked me." Togepi said. Her face was getting a little close to mine.

"Really? That doesn't sound like me."

"Really, Pikachu." said Togepi.

I could tell that she was up to something, so I decided to change the subject before things got awkward.

"What about helping me change back into a human? I need to get back to my family before I forget too much. I'm losing memories of my real life by the minute. What's my real name? What's the name of my hometown? I'm losing my mind!" I kept shouting.

"I don't think I can help with that, Pikachu," Togepi said sadly. "I'm not sure if anyone can help you with that."

My heart sank at what Togepi just said. I might never be able to go home, or start my Pokémon journey (which technically, I've already started). I was going to have my pet Growlithe as my first Pokémon. I was sure I would take down every Gym Leader that I challenged, and take out every rival Trainer that stood against me. But now that I'm stuck as a Pikachu, none of those amazing things will ever happen. I'll be stuck like this forever.

Although, I guess being a Pokémon isn't all _that_ bad. I get to use all these cool electric abilities. ThunderShock can to a pretty good deal of damage to Water-Pokémon. And Double Team could help me get out of a jam anytime I needed it. But all this stuff going on everywhere I go, it makes me wonder what I'm really up against.

"Pikachu, what are you thinking about?" Togepi asked me.

"I'm wondering who could be behind this mess. I mean, first an angry Beedrill hive attacks Gengar, making him think that Jigglypuff sent them as an act for revenge, and attack us. Then two of the Psychic Elites try to eliminate me just because they supposedly thought I was invading their territory. Then, a Magmar tries to kill us. What could be the purpose for all this destruction and conflict? I've just got to know….." I said but Togepi cut me off, by kissing me on the lips, causing me to blush like crazy.

"That was a pretty good way of shutting me up." I said to Togepi, still blushing.

"Thanks, I guess." Togepi said sheepishly, blushing as well.  
_

**Okay, that chapter could've gone better, but hey, now anyone who didn't ship these two before can now. XD**

**In all seriousness though, this is the last night of Thanksgiving Break, so once school starts up again, then you won't be seeing as many updates as there have been. I'll do what I can, but I'll be lucky if I can even manage my documents. It's not easy being a young writer in high school, ya know.**

**Well, I'll see you guys soon anyway. Remember to review, guys! Reviewing helps a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Three Legendary Birds

**And here you thought I might forget the second update. Well, here it is; and here is also the semi-introduction of this universe's equivalent to you-know-who (and no, I don't mean Voldemort).**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. Only the main character is mine, even if he has the appearance of a Pikachu. I think you guys get the idea by now; but I'm obligated to do this.  
_**

Last night was both depressing and uplifting at the same time. The depressing part was that I might be stuck as a Pikachu forever (which, admittedly isn't really half bad), and someone is out there who wants me dead for reasons unknown. But on the bright side, I had my first kiss last night. But for now, for the sake of our sanity, Togepi and I have decided to keep our kiss on the QT for now.

But it wasn't long before we got lost, which pretty much always leads to a heap of trouble.

"Charmeleon, can we see the map?" Togepi asked.

"Sure." Charmeleon answered, but as soon as he touched the map, it burned to a crisp.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen." said Squirtle.

"I guess my fiery aura is at its maximum level. I think that means I'm close to evolving again."

"Let's hope you do. Once a Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, you'll be the strongest Fire Pokémon in Kanto." said Bulbasaur.

"But for your sake, you better not." said a rather unfriendly voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" I asked.

"We did." three voices said in unison. The three figures stepped out of the darkness to reveal three, small, Pokémon.

"Koffing." said a Koffing.

"Ekans." said an Ekans.

"And their boss, Meowth." said a Meowth.

"We are, the Three Deadly Assassins for the Great Master!" the three said in unison.

"If you're the deadliest assassins, then we've got a problem." Charmeleon said a little sarcastically

"Don't make fun of us; we've taken out more of our boss's enemies than you can count!" Ekans shouted.

"Yeah. We're unbeatable." said Koffing.

"And I'll prove it, by taking you guys down, single-handedly." said Meowth.

"Now that would be your biggest mistake." said Bulbasaur.

"You can take this one, Bulbasaur." said Squirtle.

"Yeah, and after you beat Meowth, I get Ekans." said Togepi.

"We were prepared for this. You see, after you beat Magmar, the boss wanted us to get rid of you, for good." said Meowth.

Bulbasaur started the fight by using Razor Leaf, which Meowth dodged. Bulbasaur then tried to use Vine Whip to tie up Meowth, but he dodged that too. Bulbasaur then tried to use Bullet Seed to shoot Meowth, but Meowth was just too fast for him, and attacked Bulbasaur with Fury Swipes.

Bulbasaur was weak after using so many attacks and getting hit with a Super-Charged Fury Swipes. I knew he had to do something or Meowth would destroy Bulbasaur, and I'd be next. So, I thought I'd do him a favor and save his life. I charged up quite a bit of Electric Energy and was ready to release it.

"Thunderbolt!" I shouted as a far more powerful ThunderShock hit Meowth, saving Bulbasaur.

"That was some power you've got there, Pikachu. Unfortunately, that makes you a major threat. And major threats to the boss's plans mean trouble for you." said Meowth.

"Why don't you try and take me down." I taunted.

"Fine. Ekans, Koffing, time to destroy these incredibly strong Pokémon Police guys."

"Yeah!" the other two assassins shouted in unison.

Then, three assassins used a combination of Fury Swipes, Poison Tail, and Haze to create something horrifying. The combination seemed strong enough to wipe out the whole forest, but something came out and swept the evil trio away.

I couldn't believe what I saw next: I was staring at the Three Legendary Bird Pokémon!

"Hello. We are the Three Legendary Birds. I am Articuno and these are my counterparts, Zaptos and Moltres." said the giant blue and somewhat icy bird Pokémon.

"Why are you here?" I asked the Three Birds.

"Because we want to warn you of the great danger that waits in the shadows of the Mountain Region." said Moltres.

"Are you saying we're walking into a trap?" Bulbasaur asked. **(IT'S A TRAP! My apologies, but I couldn't help myself)**

"No, we're saying you need to be careful, and beware the evil Mewtwo." said Zaptos.

"Wait, who's Mewtwo?" I asked, but the Birds flew away before any of them could answer.

"Great," Charmeleon said sarcastically. "We have a name, but no face. And what did they mean by beware?"

"I think they mean that whoever Mewtwo is, he's got something to do with the upcoming war between Psychic and Ghost Pokémon." I said to Charmeleon.

"Okay, so now we have _some_ idea of who's behind this mess. But the only way we can find out is if we get to the Mountain Region ASAP." said Togepi.

"Right. Let's go." said Squirtle.  
_

**Well, now you guys may have figured out who these "assassins" are the equivalent of. Sorry if they're appearance was a little underwhelming, but I didn't have the time to think of an over-the-top motto for those three. Oh well, nobody's perfect.**

**With that chapter, I'll see you guys when I can upload again. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of the Serpent Sea

**Okay, just one update this time around. And seriously, I'm a little disappointed in this story's lack of reviews. "The Battle Begins" has more reviews than this story does, and it's WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY worse than this one. Well, I'd be happy with any kind of review (though constructive criticism is highly advised. Just don't make it too harsh, 'cause despite my semi-experience in writing, I'm still new at this).**

**Disclaimer: Any and all Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. Only the main character is my OC, even though he looks like a Pikachu.  
_**

It's been three days, and we came across a lake. We all decided to enjoy the moment while we had a chance (except for Charmeleon, because when Charmander's tail, along with Charmeleon and Charizard, gets wet, it dies). But later on we realized that the lake was more like a sea. Squirtle went out to investigate the area.

From what he told me, he came across a school of Magikarp, but after accidentally offending the lead Magikarp, it evolved into Gyarados, and the others followed suit. The Gyarados kept using Hyper Beam on Squirtle, but he was able to avoid almost all of them, all of them except for the head Gyarados' Dragon Rage. He took a lot of damage, and he knew that if he wanted to stay alive, he had to escape from his attackers.

Squirtle was soon able to escape and return to us, telling us the whole thing, from the accidental insult towards the head Magikarp, to being attacked by Gyarados.

"I think we should go around the sea." said Squirtile.

"I agree with Squirtle. The farther we get away from this sea, the less likely my tail will go out." said Charmeleon.

"But we can't go around the sea. We have to cross it if we want to get to the Bordering Forest. It seems we'll have to get rid of the Gyarados in order to continue on our mission." said Togepi.

"But you don't know how strong their leader is. He can use both Hydro Pump _and_ Draco Meteor!" said Squirtle.

"Well, if we're going up against Water Pokémon like Gyarados, then you need an Electric Pokémon like me." I told Squirtle.

"What could you do?"

"Have you forgotten what electricity can do to Pokémon in water?" I asked. It seemed that Squirtle got a mischievous look on his face.

"I like it."

"Alright, so we know who we're fighting, and we know what to hit them with, now we just need to pick the battlefield." said Togepi.

"The water, that's obviously the only place we can fight at the moment." said Bulbasaur.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere near that Field of Death. You know I'll die if my tail-fire goes out." said Charmeleon.

"We're not asking you to put your life at risk, in fact, you don't even have to fight this one." I told Charmeleon.

"Thank you." I heard him whisper.  
_

Togepi, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and I set out to find the rogue gang of Gyarados, and eventually found them terrorizing a group of Pollywhirl. We knew we had to get the Pollywhirl away from the Gyarados so we could defeat the evil Water-Tyrants. So Togepi and Bulbasaur got the group of Pollywhirl away from the Gyarados. They had a little trouble convincing them to get out of the way, that is, until they mentioned me using Thunderbolt on the water.

Soon after they got the Pollywhirl out of the way, I really did use Thunderbolt on the water to stun the Gyarados. The Thunderbolt defeated over half of the Gyarados, but there was still quite a few others left. Squirtle was able to defeat a few of them using Water Gun (Gyarados is both a Water _and_ a Flying-Type Pokémon, so they took a little damage from the attack) but after I gave a few Thundershocks to the Gyarados's heads, there was only one left: the one that Squirtle ticked off earlier.

"I've wanted to crush you for a while, even when Beedrill told me to eliminate five Pokémon that were getting in the Great Master's way." said Gyarados.

"So you're also working with this infamous Great Master, huh? Who is this guy, anyway?" Squirtle asked.

"If you live long enough, you'll find out."

Then, out of nowhere, Squirtle was beginning to glow. I recognized this glow: it was the glow signaling that Squirtile was going to evolve! First Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, and now Squirtle was evolving into who knows what.

Squirtle got taller, and he was beginning to grow small spikes on his shell. The glow died, and Squirtile was now a Wartortle!

"I'd give up if I were you." said Wartortle.

"No Gyarados walks down from a fight!" Gyarados shouted.

"Oh well, I _did_ give you the opportunity to remain conscious.

"Don't leave me out of this fight, Wartortle." I shouted to my newly evolved friend.

"You got it, Pikachu."

Together, Wartortle and I were able to defeat Gyarados and get to the other side of the sea. But after a reunion with the others (and explaining to them how Squirtle evolved) I realized something.

"We forgot about Charmeleon." I told the others.

"He'll be fine," said Wartortle. "He's had to deal with this kind of stuff when he was still a Charmander."

"Still, we've got to find someone to go get Charmeleon." said Togepi.

Then, I heard a female voice speak behind me, "I think I can help you with that." I turned around to find a Lapras right behind me. "I heard your little conversation and I think I can help you with your little dilemma."

"Thank you, Lapras." I told our new friend.  
_

**RANDOM LAPRAS IN A SEA OF GYARADOS IS RANDOM!**

**Seriously, this chapter was kind of pointless. All it did was to serve as featuring Squirtle evolve, which he probably should have done back when they fought Magmar in Chapter 6!**

**Oh well, we're getting close to the halfway point of this story anyway. Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Great Master Revealed

**Beware: This is the chapter where the identity of "Great Master" is finally revealed. However, if you are smart enough to have quessed the main villain of this fic by now, and some others with no knowledge of Gen I of Pokemon (or anybody who just didn't pay attention to the title) didn't realize this from the get-go start commenting about this later, prepare to be annoyed out of your very mind.**

**Now, with the rude intro over and done with, let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: All Pokemon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my own OC, even though he looks like a Pikachu.  
_**

I later figured out that when we left to take down the evil Gyarados, Charmeleon had been attacked by one of the so-called Great Master's goons. He was a Psychic Pokémon named Hypno.

"The boss wants me to bring you to him for reasons I don't know, but who am I to question _him_?" said Hypno.

"You'll have to fight me to take me to your boss. And just so you know, I was able to single-handedly able to beat the strongest Ghost Pokémon in Kanto, Gengar." said Charmeleon.

"You'll regret it. Hypnosis!" Hypno said as he put Charmeleon to sleep using a common Psychic-Type move.

Hypno was about to use Teleport to escape, when my friends and I arrived at the scene on Lapras. We were horrified at the sight of Charmeleon being attacked by Hypno, so I retaliated.

"Who are you?" I asked Hypno.

"I'm one of the Great Master's top lieutenants, Hypno. If you try to attack, you'll easily be defeated by my unbeatable Psychic powers." Hypno said, kind of bragging, but also warning.

"I don't care, if you hurt my friend, then I'll still kick your Psychic butt!" I shouted at Hypno.

"I tried to warn you." Hypno said as he shot Hypnosis at me and my friends, knocking us out cold.  
_

I woke up when I felt myself hitting a hard, cold metal, and I realized we had been captured. Some part of me felt that all hope was beginning to fade, when the other part of me realized that maybe we could find out who the boss is. Then, I heard the others wake up from their semi-slumber.

"Where are we?" Wartortle asked.

"I think we're at the enemy headquarters." said Togepi.

"You've got that right." said a female voice coming from the other side of the cell. I soon realized that it was the missing Clefairy.

"What are they going to try to do to us?" Bulbasaur asked, surprising everyone. We had no idea that Bulbasaur was afraid of these guys.

"They want to know if you have any idea what they're up to." said Clefairy.

"We have absolutely no idea what they want." said Charmeleon.

"Except that _they're_ the ones that want to start the war between the Psychic and Ghost Pokémon, so they're boss can draw out Mew."

Everyone was surprised at what Clefairy was saying. Mew? What would these guys want with the most powerful Pokémon in Kanto? **(I wouldn't say powerful, but seeing as how it can learn every move in the franchise, I could see why these guys considere it this)**

"But that's not all they want. They're boss wants to kill you so he can send a message to Jigglypuff and get rid of him, too."

"Well we have to do _something_. We have to take the big boss down and possibly save the world." I told everyone.

"But you _can't_ beat the Great Master. He's too strong!" Clefairy tried to warn me, but I didn't listen (a small habit I have when I'm all psyched up).

"We've come this far, we can't give up now." Togepi said which made my mind ease a little bit knowing my crush agreed with me. **(What? She's not your "semi-crush" anymore? Ugh, 2011 me was so STUPID!)**

Then, a Beedrill came in and unlocked the cell doors, and a Nidoking led us to the main office of the building, and I realized that these were the same Beedrill and Nidoking from my dream!

"Master, I bring you the prisoners." said Nidoking.

The Great Master rose from the chair he was sitting in and turned around to face his henchmen and prisoners and I was shocked to see that he looked just like Mew, only much taller. **(Three guesses who this is, and the first two don't count.)**

"Good, Nidoking. Now, let me speak with their leader, Pikachu." said the mysterious-looking Pokémon.

"Actually, Charmeleon is our leader." said Wartortle.

"Well either way, he wants to speak with the Pikachu, so shut your mouth!" said a nearby Tentacool.

"It's not a mouth; it's a 'snout'."

"Oh who cares?" said Magmar.

I rose up to speak with the strange Pokémon, but something pushed me back down, and I realized that this guy was a Psychic Pokémon (who else could push other Pokémon back down using their minds?)

"In case you're wondering who I am, I'm Mewtwo, soon to be the greatest Pokémon in Kanto." said the Great Master. **(DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!)**

_Mewtwo?_ I thought. _So this is the guy that the Three Legendary Birds were trying to warn me about!_  
_

**Raise your hand if any of you guys saw this coming!**

***everyone in the audience, except for a little boy who looked like a younger me, raised their hands***

**That's what I thought. Well, now you guys know who the main villain is! (Oh who am I kidding? You guys probably knew this all along. It really wasn't a well-kept secret)**

**This is the only update for this story today, but on the note of the not-really-epic cliffhanger, I remind you guys to review, and see you guys next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

**Okay, we're reaching the halfway point of this fic. It's gone by fast, hasn't it. Coincidentally, I'm also almost done with this semester, and I might just have the rest of the story uploaded by Christmas.**

**Only problem is that we're expecting an ice storm this weekend, and I fear a power outage. If this is the case, you may not see many updates for a little while. Once we get done with that, however, you guys can expect double updates until both stories are finished.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokemon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC, and you guys should know by now that his appearance is unfortunate.  
_**

"I know you know something about my plan and that you've been able to defeat every one of the assassins I've sent to kill you." said Mewtwo.

"I only know that you want to start a war so you can use that as a diversion to draw out Mew." I said to Mewtwo.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Clefairy told me." **(WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? You're supposed to be the protagonist, not a flaker!)**

"Really?" Mewtwo asked with a rather evil look on his face.

Then, he pointed his abnormally large finger at Clefairy and shot what looked like a ball made of Psychic Energy at her.

When the smoke cleared, Clefairy was gone. Literally, she had just disappeared into thin air! There was something definitely strange about this guy.

"What are you?" I shouted.

"I am not your average Pokémon. I am possibly the strongest Pokémon in the world. I was created in a lab by human scientists who wanted to bring life to a Pokémon in their own image. So they combined DNA Helixes from both them and Mew, and they created me." said Mewtwo.

"And then you decided 'Why do I have to take orders from people in lab coats?' right?" I asked.

"Yes. I also realized that with my infinite power, I might as well be a Legendary Pokémon. You know the kind who doesn't take orders from Pokémon Trainers of any kind."

"Yeah, we get the idea." said Togepi.

Then, I noticed that while Mewtwo continued to ramble on about his rebellion against mankind, Charmeleon was silently beating up Nidoking. **(Someone please explain to me how that is possible!)** After he won, he freed us from the other henchmen that were holding us captive. But Mewtwo was still using Psychic on me, so I couldn't free myself. But I knew that I somehow had to break his concentration on me so I could escape, so I used a gentle ThunderShock on him, and it worked. **(A GENTLE THUNDERSHOCK! HURT MEWTWO? Ya know what; I think I've already established that my common Pokemon sense was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY off!)**

The five of us ran through the halls of Mewtwo's headquarters, when I heard Mewtwo shout "Runners! Beedrill, Tentacool, get the prisoners! Show no mercy!"

I heard the angry buzzing of an army of Beedrill flying straight for us from behind. Then I heard a bunch of Tentacool rushing to our location from the front! We were trapped. Trapped between a bug (which was Beedrill) and a stingy place (which was Tentacool, you know, because of his Poison Sting) **(GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN)**. There was no place to go, except down.

"Charmeleon, I need you to use Flamethrower on the floor around us." I told Charmeleon.

"But why?" Charmeleon asked me.

"Just do it!" I shouted.

Charmeleon used Flamethrower around us, creating a whole that we could fall through. It worked. We escaped the Beedrill and Tentacool. We continued running and found an elevator. We all got on, when we realized the weight limit.

"Only four of us can ride the elevator." said Wartortle.

"I'll stay behind." said Charmeleon.

"Okay, but be careful." said Bulbasaur.

"You know I will."

Then, four of us boarded the elevator, while Charmeleon stayed behind and took the stairs. We reached the first floor, when we realized that Tentacool was waiting for us.

"Hello. I guess you didn't see that coming did you?" said Tentacool. This guy was really beginning to get on my last nerve. "Now, I've been holding this back for a while, but it seems I'm going to have to do it." Tentacool said as he began to glow. He got taller, he grew two, spider-like legs, and he lengthened in width.

The glow died, and Tentacool had become Tentacruel. He didn't look happy (none of the Tentacruel in Kanto do) and he looked like he wanted to fight. But Charmeleon finally got off the stairs and began to fight Tentacruel.

Charmeleon kept using Flamethrower on Tentacruel, but I knew it was a fool's errand. Tentacruel was a Water Pokémon, as well as a Poison Pokémon. But he kept pressing on the attack, and continued to fight. That's when Tentacruel used Poison Jab on Charmeleon, right in the chest.

I knew it was over. There was no possible way that Charmeleon could've survived that, but then, he began to glow again. I knew it was too good to be true, so I pinched myself. Ouch! Didn't work. So that only means that Charmeleon really _was _evolving!

Tentacruel was speechless at the sight. I'm willing to bet that he hadn't thought that Charmeleon would even survive the attack, let alone evolve. The glow died, and what stood before me was an all-powerful Charizard! Tentacruel was in serious trouble now.

"Charizard, take him out." I told my friend, and he knew what I was talking about.

Charizard kept attacking Tentacruel with Rock Smash and Flamethrower. Tentacruel may have been a Water/Poison Pokémon, but he wasn't invincible. He was weakened by every attack that Charizard used against him. He was even about to give up, when I saw Charizard begin to charge up a Fire Blast, the most powerful Fire-Type move ever!

The Fire Blast was released, and it hit Tentacruel dead-on. Tentacruel collapsed in defeat, allowing us to escape. **(Even though Tentacruel's Spec. Def is so high that Fire Blast probably couldn't do much damage. Maybe it was a critical hit.)** But we didn't expect the secret headquarters to be in the air!

"Don't worry," said Charizard. "I can fly now, so we can all get to the ground safely."

None of the others disagreed with Charizard, so we hopped onto his back and he took off. He flew down to a safe place near the forest, and we all decided to camp here for the night.  
_

My dream was much more intense than the one a few days ago; in fact, Mewtwo was pretty steamed at Tentacruel's failure.

_"You have failed!" said Mewtwo. "And what's worse, we're now one week behind in our ultimate plan to take over the world!"_

_"Why do you want to destroy Mew so much?" Tentacruel asked._

_"Because, whoever can beat Mew gets one wish. I want to use that wish to become the greatest Pokémon in not just Kanto, but the entire Pokémon world!" _

_"But what do you need us for?" Nidoking asked._

_"I need you to get rid of Jigglypuff and his Pokémon Police! They are possibly the only ones who can stop me from taking down Mew!"_

_"So what's our next mission?" Aerodactyl asked._

_"You, Magmar, Nidoking, Tentacruel and I are going to completely destroy Jigglypuff's headquarters in Kanto." said Mewtwo._

_"Yes, Master Mewtwo." Aerodactyl, Magmar, Nidoking and Tentacruel said in unison._

_"What about us?" Beedrill and Hypno said in unison._

_"Hypno is going to attack the Ghost Elite, while Beedrill and his hive are going to find a rogue Ghost Pokémon and recruit him, so I can have him attack the Psychic Elite!"_

_"Yes Master." said Hypno._

_"Yes Master." said Beedrill._

_Mewtwo began to chuckle at the thought of his master plan finally coming together. Soon, he will be able to do anything he wanted._

I woke up from my vision, and realized that we needed reinforcements. Not only did we need the help of the Legendary Birds, we also needed help from the most powerful Pokémon in Kanto: Mew.  
_

**So many mistakes in this chapter, I may as well name those that weren't pointed out in the fic.**

**Hypno is never seen or heard from again. Ever.**

**This "rogue Ghost-type" is never shown. It was such a waste that it's almost a crime.**

**Ugh, anyway, I'll see you guys next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Our Last Hope

**Sorry for the late update. I would've updated sooner, but my Internet failed after I uploaded those two SSB chapters. I ended up waiting until right now to get to working on this. Anyway, to compensate for the delay, I've decided that there will be double uploads for this story. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GamreFreak. The main character is my OC. Get over it.  
_**

I told the others about my dream, and they didn't like it, especially Togepi, who was beginning to worry about the situation at hand.

"Well, now I'm relieved that we know what Mewtwo's plan is, but scared at what he wants to do to Mew and Jigglypuff." said Togepi.

"But we can't fight a guy like him. You saw what he did to Clefairy back on that floating death trap!" said Wartortle.

"That's why we need help." I told the others.

"How are we going to get help?" said Charizard.

"We have to get to Mew before Mewtwo does." I said, shocking everyone.

"How? We don't even know where to look." said Bulbasaur.

"We can help you with that." said a familiar voice. It was Articuno, the Legendary Ice Bird Pokémon! And he wasn't alone.

"Did you miss us?" Zaptos asked.

"Not really." said Wartortle. **(WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO A LEGENDARY POKEMON? SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU THAT STUPID? Ugh!)**

"Well, I see that some of you have evolved." said Moltres.

"Yes, and I love it!" said Charizard.

"Nice to know," Articuno said sarcastically. "So what do you need? I'm sure we can help you with it."

"We found out who Mewtwo is, and apparently he wants to destroy Mew so he can get one wish and use it to take over the world." said Bulbasaur.

"So we want to find Mew so we can warn her about Mewtwo and his evil plot. Only problem is, we have no idea where to find her." I told Articuno.

"Well, we can't tell you exactly where Mew is, but we can help you, in a way." said Moltres.

"Just find the River of Light, and the one with the Purest of Hearts will be able to find him." said Zaptos.

"Okay, but where's the River of Light?" Charizard asked.

"Here's a map." Articuno handed Charizard the map, but I grabbed instead, remembering what he did to the last one.

"Use it to find the River of light; after all, you five are our last hope for survival." said Moltres. Then the Three Legendary Birds began to fade away, but I remembered something.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Zaptos said a little crankily.

"Will you guys be able to help us out once the final battle comes around?" I asked them.

"We will see what we can do." said Articuno.

"But for now, good bye." said Moltres.

"Yeah, good bye." said Zaptos. Then the Three Legendary Birds were gone.

"Well, at least now we know where to find Mew, right?" I asked.

"Sort of." said Bulbasaur.

So we followed the map to wherever the River of Light was, but little did we know that we were being followed by a rather troublesome trio who had a score to settle with us.

"Just you wait, Team Elite. Just you wait." said Meowth, who was hiding in the bushes with his sidekicks, Ekans and Koffing.  
_

**Short chapter, but the next one will be a little more exciting. I guarantee it.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Mewtwo's Invasion

**Okay, little warning. After this chapter, you'll realize why this fic is rated K+.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

That night, I had a dream. A dream that scared me to the core: Mewtwo and his henchmen were attacking the Police HQ in Kanto!

_"Tentacruel, Magmar, Nidoking, Aerodactyl, attack!" Mewtwo said as his five henchmen attacked everyone in the headquarters, but then Jigglypuff and the Elite Council came to the rescue._

_"Stop this, whoever you are. Stop or we'll have to use force." said Jigglypuff._

_"So, you are the infamous Jigglypuff," said Mewtwo. "I suspected that someone with a power level as high as yours would be a little taller, and not so girly-looking."_

_"You can tell how strong I am?" Jigglypuff asked._

_"All Psychic Pokémon can. I am Mewtwo. I will soon be the most powerful Pokémon in the world."_

_"I don't know what you're up to, but my friends and I have no choice but to defeat you." Jigglypuff said with a bit of anger in his voice._

_Mewtwo began to laugh at what Jigglypuff just said. "As if you could beat me. Even with an entire Council on your side, you won't be able to survive the infinite might of Mewtwo!"_

_"Watch us." Machoke said as he was the first to attack Mewtwo, and be destroyed by a menacing Psybeam._

_"Who's next?" Mewtwo asked when he spotted Golbat. "How about you?"_

_Mewtwo fired a Psybeam at Golbat, killing him on contact. Everyone was shocked at how easily Mewtwo destroyed Machoke and Golbat. Pidgeotto and Graveler decided to team up and attack Mewtwo at once, but realized the mistake they made when Mewtwo used a menacing Psydrive on Graveler, killing him and knocking him into Pidgeotto, who barely survived the attack._

_Jigglypuff was horrified at what he saw: Mewtwo destroyed the entire Council (with the exception of Pidgeotto)._

_"Why do you want us dead?" Jigglypuff asked._

_"Because you and your officers are the only ones who may be able to stop Me." said Mewtwo._

_"Stop you? We didn't even know you existed until now. How could we stop your evil plan, whatever it is?" Pidgeotto said weakly._

_"You mean, the Pikachu and his friends haven't arrived back here yet?" Magmar said, for he had clearly heard the conversation._

_"Exactly." said Girafarig, who had arrived at the scene and heard everything and saw the destruction Mewtwo caused._

_Mewtwo didn't seem happy about this. He recalled his henchmen and regrouped. He took off while destroying everything in sight._

_"This isn't good." said Jigglypuff._

_"Yeah. Who's going to clean up all this mess?" Pidgeotto asked which brought a few unhappy looks from Girafarig and Jigglypuff._

_"He means that Team Elite are in grave danger." said Girafarig._

_"Oh yeah, that too." said Pidgeotto._

I woke up from my vision, not because Mewtwo nearly killed everyone on the Elite Council, or because Mewtwo now knew that me and my friends were still somewhere in Kanto (or that Pidgeotto has serious priority issues). No, I woke up because I knew that if we didn't find Mew soon, Mewtwo would kill everyone.  
_

**Well, now you know why I rated this fic K+. In fact, after this, I might need to raise the rating to T. I don't know, I'll let you guys decide for that: do I need to raise the rating of this fic? Leave a review with the answer.**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	14. Chapter 14: Return of the Trio

**Oh Arceus, is this chapter pointless. Really, almost nothing happens in this chapter other than another fight with this universe's equivalent to "them". Also an evolution *spoiler alert*, but it really doesn't serve any purpose to the plot in the long-run.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC. Deal with it.  
_**

That morning, I realized that there was someone watching us. I walked around to investigate, but then I was attacked by a familiar trio.

"Ekans!" said Ekans.

"Koffing!" said Koffing.

"And Meowth!" said Meowth.

"We are the boss's greatest assassins!" the trio said in unison. **(Gee, doesn't this sound familiar?)**

"Not you idiots again?" I muttered, apparently loud enough for them to hear me.

"Hey! We went to a lot of trouble tracking you and your friends down! We just recovered from an attack by a cranky gang of Gyarados, and you have the gall to call us idiots?" shouted Ekans.

"Well, no offence, but I'm only speaking the truth. I mean, your entrance is really bad, if you don't mind me saying. And your fighting-style is a bit of a letdown to your fellow thugs."

"I will not be insulted by this indignity!" Ekans shouted, while Meowth and Koffing tried to calm her down (and try to restrain her from attacking me without their plan). **(This couldn't possibly who you guys are probably thinking of right now! *laughs sarcastically*)**

"Don't listen to him, Ekans." said Koffing.

"Yeah, what does a bum like him know about respect?" said Meowth, who was still restraining Ekans. **(Nope. I didn't have him say what you all thought he probably should've said)**

"I don't care!" said Ekans. "I want to destroy him!"

"And you will. Now, let's get rid of this guy so we can head back to the boss!" said Koffing.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

"I can't believe you guys." I muttered under my breath.

"Now, time to get rid of you once and for all!" Meowth shouted.

"Yes, but let me handle this, Meowth." said Ekans.

Then, Ekans slithered in front of me, as she prepared herself for the fight that was about to come. I just had to charge up a Thunderbolt before I saw her begin to glow.

_Don't tell me she's going to evolve_, I thought.

I was right. When the glow died down, I realized that Ekans had grown longer, and had taken on the appearance of a cobra. She had evolved into an Arbok!

"Now I've got some power on my side!" Arbok shouted.

"It's not really going to matter though." I said as I released my Thundershock, which did quite a bit of damage to Arbok.

"Ouch!" Arbok shouted.

"Arbok, tag me!" Koffing shouted.

Arbok switched places with Koffing, but realized they'd made a huge mistake when I released Thunderbolt on Koffing. He was knocked out cold, forcing Meowth into the fight.

"Now, how do I take you down? Oh, I know, how about with Double Team!" I said as I used my Double Team ability. The clones surrounded the trio and I commanded them to use Thunderbolt on them to send them flying.

The fight woke up Togepi, who was surprised to see I had defeated the evil trio single-handedly. She asked why I was up, and I told her about my dream, which brought a few tears to her eye.

"This is bad. If Mewtwo finds us, we could be in serious danger." said Togepi.

"Not only that, if we don't get to Mew before he does, Jigglypuff's Elite Council will only be the first of the Pokémon who die." I told her.

"We have to get going, Pikachu. We have to wake up the others and tell them about your dream, and continue following the map's trail."

"I completely agree, but what about those guys." I said referring to the three idiots that I just defeated.

"What do you mean?" Togepi asked.

"If Meowth and the others tell Mewtwo where we're going, he could send out Aerodactyl or someone else that's super strong and incredibly evil to try and kill us."

"Then we have to go, now."  
_

**I think it's pretty evident by now that I'm just making Pokémon evolve whenever the plot (or in this case, almost lack-thereof) demands it. Good Lord, that was gratuitous. And you know what's the worst part? There's another one coming up soon enough. I'm not spoiling who, but once the chapter comes around, you can tell who it'll be.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Threat

**Hehe, we're more than halfway through this fic, and I failed to note this two chapters ago.**

**But yeah, this fic has gome by pretty fast. At this rate, we may have this done before Christmas. Of course, I make no promises, but as "The Battle Begins" is taking a brief hiatus (until Thursday or Friday), this story will DEFINATELY be finished before that one. But anyway, let's get back to this.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and Game Freak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

Honestly, I could barely remember what happened the rest of that day, all I remember was the dream I had that night.

_Mewtwo and his henchmen had returned to their Flying Headquarters, and they had a few guests. Unfortunately, the guests were exactly who I didn't want them to be: Meowth, Arbok, and Koffing._

_"Why have you returned if you have failed to destroy Pikachu and his allies?" Mewtwo asked his assassins (soon-to-be-former assassins, I was sure)._

_"We may not have been able to kill them, but we know where they're going." said Meowth._

_"Where are they?" said an unfamiliar voice._

_"They're in the forest not too far from here, heading for a place called the River of Light." Meowth continued._

_Mewtwo found this rather amusing. He began to chuckle at this._

_"Meowth, you've been promoted from assassin to lieutenant. As for your friends, I'm afraid they'll have to leave." said Mewtwo._

_"But they've been my partners for years! And you hired us; you didn't technically have us join your movement, or the rest of the Pokémon in Kanto."_

_"I'm sorry, but they must leave or be destroyed."_

_"Well, we're not leaving!" Koffing said right before Mewtwo shot an unbelievably powerful Aura Sphere (which shouldn't have done very much) at him and Arbok, surprisingly reducing them to dust._ **(Someone please tell me how a not-very-effective Aura Sphere could've killed a Koffing and an Arbok? Granted, neither Pokémon have stellar ., and Mewtwo is one of the best Special Attackers in the series, but still?)**

_Meowth was speechless at what he just saw (I wouldn't even believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, sort of). Mewtwo had just murdered Meowth's partners! I got to say, this Mewtwo guy takes villainy to a whole new level, and is starting to get on my last nerve._

_"So, Pikachu is heading for the hiding place of Mew. Well, it seems that we'll have to fix this, once and for all!" Mewtwo shouted._

_"Shall I alert Beedrill and Tentacruel to prepare their troops to eliminate them?" the strange voice said again._

_"No, you will go instead."_

_"But sir?" _

_"No, Dragonite. As my second-in-command, you must achieve what the others have failed to accomplish."_

_"But you haven't even sent out Nidoking and Aerodactyl to hunt them down. They know the child's every move." said the voice who I assumed was Dragonite._

_"But he knows nothing of you." said Mewtwo. And oh, I bet he wished he was right._

_"Good point."_

_"Now go, stop them before they reach Mew!"_

_"Yes, Master." Dragonite said as he flew off to find us. Bad news for us, I must say. But there was more to what Mewtwo had to say, apparently._

_"And once you do, you will be my first sacrifice in order to gain ultimate power." Mewtwo said as he began to chuckle at his treacherous scheme. "Sometimes, you've got to give a little to get a lot!"_

I woke up from my dream, and realized that I was in more danger than I thought. I've heard rumors about Dragonites. How they're the most powerful Non-Legendary Pokémon in Kanto. How they were able to beat even the Legendary Bird Pokémon. How they became the champions of Kanto's finest Pokémon Trainers in the past. How they can be easily corrupted by even the weakest Psychic Pokémon in the world.

And now, Mewtwo had sent one to kill me and my friends. I had no idea about how strong this guy was, let alone know how to defeat him. And there was an even bigger problem: if we don't get to the River of Light before Dragonite finds us, I have a feeling that Clefairy and the Elite Council won't be the first to die at the hands of Mewtwo!  
_

**Well, I think you guys get the idea of what's coming next. Hoo boy, our heroes are in big trouble now.**

**Remember to review, wish our heroes the best of luck, and I'll see you guys later.**


	16. Chapter 16: The River of Light

**I just started playing ****_Pokémon X and Y_****, and I have to say I LOVE THAT GAME! But enough about that, let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

I told the others about the dream, and we all agreed to just keep running until we got to the River of Light. We had been traveling the map's trail for a while, and soon, we found something slightly out of the ordinary: a river that was glowing a weird shade of yellow. I soon realized that this must have been the River of Light.

"We finally made it!" Wartortle shouted.

"Yeah, soon this whole madness will end, and we can all go back to our regular lives!" said Charizard.

"And you can continue to find a way to return to a human." said Bulbasaur, somewhat relieved.

"Maybe we can get Mew's wish and use it to send you back home." said Togepi, but I noticed that as soon as she said that, she knew she couldn't get our hopes up.

"Yeah, but I'd rather use that wish to bring everyone harmed by Mewtwo and his men back to life. You know the noble thing." I told my friends.

"Yeah, I guess that would be the right thing to do." said Charizard.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." said Bulbasaur. **(WOW! Bulbasaur's a JERK!)**

"You have a little more to worry about than deciding what your wish is going to be." I turned to find our new enemy, Dragonite.

"Like deciding if you even get to live long enough for you to get that wish!" Dragonite continued.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"When you're one of the fastest Dragon/Flying-Type Pokémon, you can catch up on your enemies quickly. The real question is: How did you know I was coming?"

I hesitated before I answered Dragonite's question, before I realized there was no other choice but to tell the truth. "I saw you coming here in a dream." I said a little nervously.

"So _that's_ how you've been able to figure out our plans. You've been using your Dream-Reader abilities to spy on us!" Dragonite shouted. It seems he didn't understand what I just said.

"That's not it. I just have the ability to see events happening some other place at the exact same time as I'm sleeping." I told him.

"And that's supposed to be any different?" he asked.

"You've got a point." I admitted.

"Now, surrender, and I promise your deaths will be quick and painless."

"Well I've got news for you, we don't give up so easily when it comes to being challenged by you idiot bad guys." said Wartortle.

"Um, Wartortle, you might want ease up on the taunts." said Bulbasaur. "After all, Dragonites are the strongest Non-Legendary Pokémon in Kanto."

"I'm not scared of him." said Bulbasaur.

"You should be. I'm the strongest of the Dragonites. I impressed Mewtwo so much, that he made me the second-in-command of his evil rebellion against the world." said Dragonite.

"Well take this, Fire Blast!" Charizard shouted as he shot his most powerful attack at Dragonite. The Fire Blast hit Dragonite directly, but it seemed that it did no damage at all.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked a little sarcastically.

"But how?" Charizard asked himself.

"Like I said earlier, even Mewtwo was surprised at how powerful I was. Only the strongest of Pokémon can defeat me."

Then, I felt like my electric energy spike to its maximum point. I knew what was coming: I was either going to evolve or something else was about to happen. Then, I unleashed an attack that even surprised me. I got down on all-fours, charged up my electric energy, and just ran towards Dragonite.

"Volt Tackle!" I shouted just before I hit Dragonite in the chest. He shot straight at a tree and smashed it when he hit. I felt his energy drop. It kept dropping until it completely vanished.

"I think _that_ did it." I said as the others looked at me somewhat surprised at the attack I had just used.

"How were you able to use Volt Tackle?" Togepi asked.

"I have no idea. But I don't think Dragonite will be a problem anymore." I answered.

"Well, now that _he's_ taken care of, let's continue following the River of Light, shall we?" Bulbasaur asked.

"There is no need." said a familiar voice. "You just need to find the secret entrance to the Cave of Pureness."

I recognized the voice, and was somewhat surprised to see that Articuno had arrived with Zaptos and Moltres.

"How did you get here?" Wartortle asked.

"Have you forgotten about our unlimited powers?" Zaptos asked.

"No. But how were you able to find us?" I asked.

"We've had the map so long, we committed it to memory." said Moltres.

"That makes sense." said Togepi.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Bulbasaur asked.

"To tell you how to find Mew now that you've gotten this far." said Articuno.

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

said Zaptos.

"Okay, then." I said confused. I looked around and saw something that seemed to glow the same way as the River of Light. It was a tree.

I had no idea what to do, so I walked over to the other side of the river, and touched it right at the center, then it started to open up into a small cave.

"Mew has a strange way to hide from her enemies." said Togepi.

"Go, that gateway won't stay open for long." said Moltres. And he was right, the gateway was closing. The others and I ran into the tunnel and walked down a strange passageway that led to a huge room, which started to sound an alarm similar to the alarm back at HQ.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" the alarm system sounded. At that point, a small, pink Pokémon flew down right in front of us, and I realized that this was the strongest Legendary Pokémon in Kanto: Mew.  
_

**Okay, if there are any inconsistencies about Mew's gender, I have an explanation.**

**Originally, Mew was going to be referred to as male. This would've been fine at first, but I later read some of its PokeDex entries, and a few of them describe it as "the ancestor of Pokémon", while others say it "gave birth" to them. After a long debate with myself, I ultimately decided that Mew would be female in this story. However, I fear that I did a poor job at editing the female pronouns into the story, so if the story accidentally calls Mew a "he" at all in the future, then you know that it was the result of poor editing. Because of this, I am hiring a beta reader, and anyone who is skilled in writing is open to take the position. Your help would be much appreciated.**

**But on the note of the story finally picking up, remember to review, and see you guys later.**


	17. Chapter 17: Mew

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**...What? You expected some snide remark about the quality of the chapter, or some interesting news about my life that I really don't need to be sharing? Okay, my team in ****_X and Y_**** is as follows:**

**Lv. 49 Ryu Hayubasa (Greninja) Moves: Surf, Extrasensory, Water Shuriken, Smack Down**

**Lv. 48 Volvagia (Charizard) Moves: Cut, Fly, Flamethrower, Dragon Rage**

**Lv. 48 Ken Masters (Lucario) Moves: Power-Up Punch, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Aura Sphere**

**Lv. 47 Nala (Female Pyroar) Moves: Rock Smash, Echoed Voice, Flamethrower, Strength**

**Lv. 47 Raichu (Sorry, no cool nickname) Moves: Electro Ball, Discharge, Grass Knot, Thunderbolt**

**Lv. 46 Saruman (Kadabra) Moves: Psycho Cut, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Reflect**

**There, happy?**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

"It's Mew!" Charizard shouted, which, obviously, gave Mew the wrong idea, making her attack us.

"Hidden Power!" Mew shouted. She created about six white spheres and they began to circle her. Soon, the spheres shot out at us, causing quite a bit of chaos.

I dodged every one of the spheres, but Mew shot a Psybeam at us. Hers wasn't as lethal as Mewtwo's, but the damage would be done no matter what. I had no choice but to retaliate and attack back, and I think Charizard had the same idea.

He fired a few powerful Flamethrowers at Mew, who dodged them easily. I decided to use Double Team to multiply our odds of success, but knowing Mew, she eliminated them all. Charizard tried using Fire Blast, and it landed a direct hit on Mew. I knew I had to finish it up, so I went in for a direct attack with Iron Tail. I hit Mew right on the back, making her fall toward the ground at an incredible speed. Mew hit the ground hard, knocking her out cold.

I went to check on her, making sure I didn't hit her too hard. I had to admit; I got stronger every time I fought someone on this journey. **(It's called Leveling Up! It is pivotal to both the main games AND your spin-off series!)** Beating Mew probably proved my awesomeness; still, I hoped she was okay.

"Uh." Mew muttered.

"Are you okay?" Togepi asked.

"Yes, but why would you care?" said Mew.

"We don't want to beat you so we can get the wish," said Wartortle. "We want to warn you about something."

"But we'd still like to take that wish, right?" Bulbasaur asked, and then Togepi smacked him in the face for such a dumb request.

"Maybe we can get to the wish part later, but right now, an evil Pokémon named Mewtwo is on his way here to defeat you so _he_ could get his wish and take over the Pokémon world." said Charizard.

"Okay, pretty good reason to go to all the trouble of tracking me down and getting a wish." said Mew.

"We didn't want the wish; we want you to join us in our fight against Mewtwo." said Togepi.

"Well, I can't. I must continue hiding in this facility so no one can try and steal my powers."

"Why would anyone want to steal your powers?" I asked.

"I'm becoming weaker, more vulnerable to attacks, giving the evil Pokémon a chance to get a wish and take over the world." **(Yeah, it's called getting nerfed. Your whole type got it. Several times.)**

"So _that's_ why you were so easy to defeat when we fought. And here I thought I was becoming the strongest Pokémon in Kanto." I said while chuckling a little.

"But you _are_, Pikachu. Even when I'm a little weak, no one could have defeated me _that_ easily. You are special. If you were able to beat me, then you don't even need my help to stop Mewtwo." said Mew.

"Thanks, I think." I said, though a little confused, which, apparently Mew saw.

"You must understand, I am just a supporter in this conflict. The Birds were right, you are our last hope. They were specifically speaking to you, Pikachu, and you know it." Mew said as she flew off somewhere else in the facility. But what she said was beginning to make sense.

"I think I get why I'm a Pokémon now," I said once Mew was out of earshot. "I was transformed into a Pokémon because of destiny."

"You really believe that?" Bulbasaur asked.

"It makes sense. I was transformed into a Pokémon to help you guys save the world. I don't know how, but this must be fate's way of saying I need to do this alone."

"Are you saying you're going to fight Mewtwo _alone_?" Togepi asked me with a worried tone.

"I have to. I know it won't be easy, but I know I can do it."

"We're all going to die." Bulbasaur muttered.  
_

**We're getting close to the end, guys. Just a few more chapters to go. Actually, what am I saying; we've still got quite a while. But we should have this done by Christmas anyway.**

**Well, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 18: Yeah, Ghosts Again

**Sorry I forgot to update yesterday, but my birthday's this week, and my family had a little get-together last night. So yeah, here I am with probably the least memorable chapter for me.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

Mew let us spend the night in her facility so we could have a fresh start at home, but I had another dream, only this one was just better by a thread: the Pokémon Police had been driven out of HQ by the Ghost Pokémon Elite, due to the lack of soldiers after Mewtwo's invasion, and Gengar had taken over.

_"Lord Gengar, all remnants of the Pokémon Police squadrons has been driven out of the building." said Haunter._

_"Yes, soon the war between the Ghosts and Psychics will begin, but it will end in our favor now that we have control of this super-awesome headquarters!" Gengar shouted with joy. _**(Super-awesome? Okay, if you guys couldn't take Gengar seriously as a villain before, I doubt you do now.)**

_"Wait, our scouts have reported that there are still three other soldiers in the area." Gastly said as he flew into the room. "Might I suggest we terminate them?"_

_"Yes, but let me handle them." said Gengar._

_"Yes, Lord Gengar." Haunter and Gastly said in unison._

_Gengar set out to find out who the three remaining soldiers were, only to find that they were Jigglypuff, Pidgeotto, and Girafarig. Truthfully, I was glad that two of our leaders and the head of staff were still willing to fight to save our home._

_"I'm surprised at you, Jigglypuff. Even when faced with certain defeat, you fight the ultimate evil in Kanto." said Gengar._

_"I've fought worse than you, Gengar." said Jigglypuff._

_"Like who?"_

_"A guy named Mewtwo. Have you ever heard of him?"_

_"I've heard of him, but I'm pretty sure it's an urban myth." _**(Pffft. You wish!)**

_"I'm telling you he's real. He's the reason I was short on men to stop you from taking over the headquarters."_

_"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe _that_."_ **(Man, Gengar, you are an idiot!)**

_Then, Jigglypuff got out something that looked like a tiny microphone. I had just then remembered a fact about Jigglypuff: when they sing, they put people to sleep._ **(You all know where this is heading.)**_ Jigglypuff began to sing some sort of a lullaby, which put everyone around him to sleep, even _I_ was beginning to grow tired of the song, and I was already asleep._** ('Cause, you know, Nintendo Logic!)**

_When he was done, the only Pokémon who _weren't_ asleep were Pidgeotto, Girafarig, and Gengar._

_"But how did my lullaby not put you to sleep?" Jigglypuff asked._

_"Earplugs. Never leave Lavender Tower without them." Gengar said as he pulled two little objects out of his abnormally large ears._ **(Well, that and Sing is a Normal-Type move, which you are immune to. But then again, so are your minions...13-year-old Me, guys!)**

_"Not fair." said Pidgeotto._

_"I'm just doing what I have to do to win."_

_"Why you little…" Girafarig said as she tried to attack Gengar, but was pulled back by Pidgeotto._

_"It's time to destroy you all!" Gengar shouted as he charged up a Dark Pulse. "And I'll start by killing you, Jigglypuff!"_

_Girafarig knew she was about to witness her master's death, so she attacked with everything she had. "Psybeam!"_

_"Girafarig, no!" Pidgeotto shouted as he realized that Girafarig had walked into a trap._

_"Hypnosis." Gengar said as he released his attack at Girafarig, knocking her out cold. "Dream Eater!"_

_Gengar did something that no one could forgive: he literally sucked Girafarig's dreams out of her head, ate them, and may have very well rendered her comatose._ **(But, wait. Girafarig id Psychic-Type. Dream Eater is a Psychic-Type move. Wouldn't Dream Eater be not very effective? Again, 13-year-old Me, guys!)**

_"How could you?" Jigglypuff said, rather enraged. Then, Jigglypuff looked like he knew how to beat Gengar. "Pidgeotto, give me the Moon Stone."_

_Pidgeotto flew over to a desk and got out some kind of stone that was as black as night, and threw it at Jigglypuff._

_As soon as he grabbed the Moon Stone, Jigglypuff grew taller and his ears were like a rabbit. He had truly become the leader of the Pokémon Police, as he had become Wigglytuff!_

_"Now, leave and never return!" Wigglytuff shouted at Gengar, who ran away screaming in fear at the sight of the strongest guy in the organization evolved into his final form. _**(Ya know, Wigglytuff's not ****_that_**** strong in the games. But then again, there was that incident with Team Skull in ****_Explorers_****.)**

_Wigglytuff was triumphant at the fact that he had taken back their headquarters, but worried about Girafarig being unconscious and having a lethal nightmare (and when I say lethal, I mean it)._

I woke up from the dream, and Mew flew over to me to check up on things. I told her everything about my vision, from Girafarig being put into a dangerous slumber, to Wigglytuff taking back Pokémon Police HQ, and I asked her a very simple yet urgent question.

"Mew, can you Teleport me and my friends to HQ in its time of need?" I asked Mew.

"Yes, but what about the wish you won from me." Mew asked.

"I don't need it."

"No, I insist. You've earned it."

I thought about the offer before deciding "Why don't I save it for later. I'm sure I could find a pretty good reason to use it."

"Very well, I will save the wish for later. Oh and before I forget, Teleport to Pokémon Police HQ!"

Mew transported me and my friends to our rooms in headquarters, which surprised me to see how accurate Mew's Teleport was. There was only one little kink: I was sent to Togepi's room instead of Bulbasaur's. **(Yup, I went there...)**

I just thought I'd make do with what I had for now, considering the fact that I had absolutely no idea how far mine and Bulbasaur's room was from Togepi's room. I ended up sharing a bed with Togepi that night, and prayed the entire night that I'd wake up before she did!  
_

**akuroku-time-sayori, if you're watching this, you better be laughing your head off right now.**

**Anyway, since I forgot to update yesterday, I'll have the next chapter up shortly.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys in a little bit.**


	19. Chapter 19: Going to War

**Here we are. The final battle is almost here. So of course I'm going to have this split into several chapters. Yeah, 2011 me was just plain evil, wasn't he?**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

I woke up the next morning and looked to my side. Thank goodness that Togepi hadn't woken up yet. I got up and snuck out very quietly, but then I ran into Wigglytuff, who was confused about two things: how I had come back to HQ without him knowing, and why I was in Togepi's room.

"Heh, we found out Mewtwo's plan, defeated Dragonite, I proved I was stronger than Mew herself, and Mew Teleported us back here." I told Wigglytuff.

"Thank you, but that only answers half of my question. Why were you in Togepi's room?" Wigglytuff asked a little suspiciously, and I soon caught on to what he was saying.

"Mew sent me to her room by mistake, but don't get any gross ideas about that, because whatever you may think I did in there is completely untrue!" I told Wigglytuff, but he just chuckled.

"Right." he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

**(Before you guys even get the chance: No, Pikachu and Togepi did not sleep together...Well, yeah they slept together, but they didn't...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! THIS IS K+ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!)**

"Anyway, where are you off to?"

"Well, in one of my visions, I saw Girafarig get put in a dangerous trance, courtesy of Gengar."

"Yeah, but do you know any way to cure it?"

"Wow, you're the best Pokémon expert I know, yet you're asking _me_ how to cure Dream Eater? I'm a little impressed."

"Well do you know how to help us?"

"I wish I could, but I have no clue how to do it." I realized that when I said that, Wigglytuff felt like all hope for saving Girafarig was lost. I felt guilty for not being able to help out. **(Though to be fair, he's only been a Pokémon for a little less than a month. I don't think he would've figured it out in that time, unless he ****_really_**** likes procrastinating on his work.)**

"Anyway, there's a meeting in the Head Council Room. Attendance is mandatory." said Wigglytuff.

"I'm on my way." I told him as he walked away.

_I'm going to make sure that the next time I meet Gengar; he'll pay for getting rid of Girafarig_, I thought as I tried to go back to my room to tell the others.

It took me a while to find my room, but when I finally did, Bulbasaur was awake, and so were the others.

"Where were you, and how did we get back to HQ?" Charizard asked me.

"I had another dream about Jigglypuff (who had evolved into Wigglytuff) taking back the headquarters from Gengar. But during the battle, Gengar put Girafarig in a Dream Eater trance. So I asked Mew to take us back to HQ so we could help." I explained, carefully avoiding me spending the night in Togepi's room. **(Alright, you guys get your minds out of the gutter.)** "I ran into Wigglytuff, and he told me there was a meeting in the Head Council Room soon." I explained to my friends, but Charizard seemed sad at something. Then I finally remembered that Girafarig was Charizard's girlfriend.

"Uh, we should probably go now." Wartortle said, obviously trying to avoid an incident.

"Yeah." said Bulbasaur.

We later arrived at the Head Council Room for the meeting, and it seemed that Togepi was already there (I hoped Wigglytuff didn't ask her about last night). Then, Pidgeotto told us about another upcoming invasion being led by Mewtwo.

"If we don't attack first, Mewtwo could destroy us all in a matter of moments. Yet, even if we _do_ attack first, due to the lack of soldiers, we could still be destroyed by two more armies closing in." Pidgeotto said as he pointed to three dangerous forces on the map that were nearing the base. I recognized them as the armies of Gengar and the Ghost Elite, and Alakazam and the Psychic Elite.

"So, basically we're doomed no matter what." said Bulbasaur.

"No. Remember guys, we made some Legendary friends while on our journey. We can fight these guys." I said as I remembered the Three Legendary Bird Pokémon.

"Pikachu's right. We still have a chance to save the Pokémon world from destruction." said Wartortle. **(Who all thought it'd be Togepi who would say that? *Everybody but a younger raises their hand* Hehe, I thought so.)**

"And I can finally defeat Gengar as payback for using Dream Eater on Girafarig." said Charizard.

"I don't know, Mewtwo is pretty strong, and Gengar is probably the one with the mischievous mind, as well as that super-powerful Alakazam and his psychic powers." said Pidgeotto.

"Maybe, but this is the only chance we have to stop Mewtwo." I said to the others.  
_

Later that day, Bulbasaur brought up a rather embarrassing question:

"Hey Pikachu, I was wondering if you liked Togepi." he said to me, which made me blush a little.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. **(Okay, you guys know where this is heading.)**

"The hints are obvious: she's always agreeing with you, you always get a little nervous when she talks to you, and just the other night I saw you two having a smooch-fest." I was shocked to hear him say that. He saw Togepi kiss me a few days ago. That is what I call violation of privacy!

"Okay, I admit it. I think I like Togepi. But don't tell her I said that, I want things to happen naturally." I confessed. **(Well, you better make it quick, 'cause you're going to war very shortly!)**

"You have my word as a Grass-Type Pokémon." said Bulbasaur. "Though you should probably know that Wartortle, Charizard, and I have a bet going to see how long it takes you to tell her yourself. I for one think you'll die before you say anything."

"Wow, such a faithful friend you are." I said before I left the room.  
_

The next morning, we prepared ourselves for battle. Today was the day that we would stop Mewtwo and save the world from his evil plan (at least we hoped we could). We just needed to stall the enemy until the Three Legendary Birds came in to help us. We then realized that only two forces had arrived: Mewtwo and Gengar. Where was Alakazam?

Mewtwo sent out his henchmen to fight us and I realized that now was the time to confess my feelings to Togepi. **(Oh boy, here it comes!)**

"Get ready guys, this is the moment we've been waiting for." said Wigglytuff. **(Shut up, Pinky! Our hero's got something to say!)**

"Togepi," I began. "There's something I've been trying to tell you, but I just couldn't find the right time to say it." **(He's gonna say it!)**

"What do you mean?" she asked. **(Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)**

"I think that if I don't say this now, then I'll never get another chance, considering we're about to battle Mewtwo to the death." when I said that, she caught on to what I was saying. **(Here it comes!)**

"Do you mean..." she began but her voice trailed off, so I answered for her. **(Just shut up and say it already! Jeez, what is this, a bad soap opera? No! It's a poorly written spin-off to Nintendo!)**

"Yes Togepi, I like you." I finally confessed. And she seemed to take that pretty well, well enough to kiss me on the cheek (which literally sent electrical sparks flying everywhere). That gave me the impression that the feeling was mutual for her.

I noticed Mewtwo's forces were nearing, and I realized that now was the time to show that monster what happens when you try to use a Pokémon's powers for your own personal gain.  
_

**Yay, he said it! Now all of you can be satisfied that our protagonist isn't going to turn out like Ash!**

**Well, tomorrow is the beginning to the final battle. And believe me, it's a LOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGG final battle! You might not see an update tomorrow, but I'll try to finish this up over the weekend. Also, you should expect the heavily anticipated next chapter of "The Battle Begins" very soon.**

**Well, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	20. Chapter 20: The War begins

**Okay, since this is almost finished, I'm going to just upload the final few chapters today. It may take a while, but I'm pretty sure I can manage this. In addition, to wrap up "The Battle Begins" quicker, I'm going to try to get the next couple of chapters up as well. So yeah, consider this an early Christmas present.  
_**

Charizard was the first to attack. His opponent was Aerodactyl, who had apparently wanted to fight someone as powerful as Charizard for a while. He used Hyper Beam to try to cause some serious damage to Charizard, but missed. Charizard knew that when a Pokémon used Hyper Beam, he couldn't move for a while, so he decided to attack while he had the chance. He flew up to Aerodactyl and hit him with Flamethrower. It was a direct hit, but not only was it not very effective; it gave Aerodactyl the ability to move again.

The battle went on for a while, and I watched in awe as Charizard and Aerodactyl beat the living daylights out of each other. Aerodactyl shot AncientPower and Stone Edge, as well as a few Aerial Aces, to try and kill Charizard, but it wouldn't work. Charizard was just too fast, and Charizard was about as powerful as he was fast. When he attacked, he sent Aerodactyl falling towards the ground. Charizard even fired a few Fire Blasts, which didn't really hurt Aerodactyl. Finally, Charizard knocked Aerodactyl out cold with a combination of Rock Smash and Seismic Toss, ending the battle and defeating one of Mewtwo's strongest henchmen. **(Oh, just imagine how that would go down if Mega-Evolution had been involved. Think about it...Your welcome, Internet.)**

"My turn." said Wartortle, who had to battle Nidoking.

"A Water-Type Pokémon like Wartortle against a Poison/Ground-Type Pokémon like Nidoking? This should be interesting." said Pidgeotto.

It was interesting, but considering Nidoking was at his final evolutionary form, and Wartortle was only at Stage 2, Nidoking had the advantage because of both age and power. Wartortle needed a lot of energy for this fight; I would later find out that it was one of his toughest ever.

Wartortle used Water Gun several times, but Nidoking seemed to be as tough as nails to not be affected by those attacks.

"Hold on a second, shouldn't Wartortle have the advantage because of type?" I asked Wigglytuff.

"Yes, but it seems that Nidoking has somehow able to overcome the type disadvantage by using Wartortle's lack of speed as a weapon, and use fast attacks, such as Poison Sting and Horn Attack." he answered, just as Nidoking had hit Wartorle with said moves. **(Um, those moves are relatively weak. Wartorle's Defense is pretty high. I don't see how Nidoking could wear him down like that, in all honesty.)**

Wartortle tried to hit Nidoking with everything he had, but none of his attacks worked. Nidoking was invincible.

"How is Wartortle supposed to beat something that's immune to all of his attacks?" Togepi asked.

"I'm confused," said Charizard. "When I fought him on Mewtwo's Airship as a Charmeleon, he was incredibly easy to beat, and he had the type advantage. Why is Nidoking so invulnerable to Wartortle but not me?"

_Oh, I don't know; maybe because, as a Flying-Type, you were COMPLETELY IMMUNE TO GROUND-TYPE ATTACKS?!_ I thought. **(Hey, I was going to say that!)**

But then I saw Wartortle glow his evolution glow again. **("Evolution glow"? That actually makes sense, why don't the source material use this term. Wait, am I actually ****_complimenting_**** my old self?)** This had to work. If he couldn't beat Nidoking even in his final evolution form, then he was as good as dead.

Wartortle stopped glowing, and was now a Blastoise. I crossed my tiny fingers and hoped that Blastoise could beat Nidoking now that he was at full power. And to my luck, he was. **(Okay, trying to imagine Pikachu crossing his fingers just cracks me up!)**

Blastoise was able to hit Nidoking with (at least) fifty-three times his original power as Wartortle, giving him a strong left hook. Nidoking was sent straight into the side of a cliff, knocking him out and causing quite the rockslide. The rubble fell right on top of Nidoking, and I could tell that Mewtwo was now one man short. **('Cause, ya know, a rockslide can TOTALLY kill a Ground-Type Pokémon. Just when I was thinking 2011 me may have been on to something.)**

"Heh, Nidoking was expendable." Mewtwo said coldly, which surprised everyone. "I only needed him to at least weaken your newly evolved friend. Now that his job is done, I don't need him anymore. But now, you must face my ever-so-loyal Beedrill Swarm!"

Then, about a hundred Beedrill flew towards us, ready for battle. We all decided that we should band together to defeat the Swarm, which proved to be a disaster. The Beedrill stung us so badly with Twineedle that we were too weak to even lift our heads.

"My Beedrill Swarm can never be beaten. They are more than a match for any Pokémon that gets in their way. And now, I think I'll eliminate all of you myself!" Mewtwo said as he readied himself to fire a Super-Charged Psybeam at us, when we heard Gengar say "Hey, aren't those the same Beedrill that attacked us the other day?"

Mewtwo lost concentration as Gengar realized what he had done. **(Just try to imagine Mewtwo with a bit of an "Oh Crap!" face.)**

"They are!" I answered for him.

"Alright then, Haunter, Gastly, let's take them out!" Gengar shouted to his lieutenants.

Gengar shot out a menacing Shadow Ball at the Head Beedrill, who was weakened greatly by the attack. Haunter and Gastly went after the other Beedrill drones and defeated them all. But nobody noticed that while the Ghost Elite was killing the Swarm, Mewtwo began to charge up his Psydrive.

"I say it's time I ended all of you at once!" he said as he was ready to shoot, when he was attacked by something from behind.

I was shocked to see that Girafarig had woken up to save us from Mewtwo. But how did she break Dream Eater?

"Girafarig, but how?" I asked myself.

"I had a little help." she said when I saw who she was talking about. Mew and the Three Legendary Birds had arrived to help us save the world from Mewtwo.  
_

**Hehe, you know when the Birds get here that stuff's going down.**

**Well, on the note of that cliffhanger, remember to review, and I'll see you guys in a little bit.**


	21. Chapter 21: Pokemon Giants

**Funny thing; in the original project, this chapter was actually two separate chapters. The first, however, was incredibly short, so I decided to combine the two chapters into one for this story. You're welcome, Internet.**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

It took them longer than they had to, but they came and completely wiped out all of the Beedrill and take down Haunter and Gastly. But I was confused at one thing: where were Alakazam and his Psychic Elite? **(Where indeed? The Psychic Elite was only around for one chapter, and Alakazam hasn't been introduced yet. Why is that? *Looks over at a picture of myself from two years ago* I think I figured it out.)**

I didn't have much time to think about that, I was too busy trying to get up and fight, now that some of the pain from the Beedrill stings had passed. I decided to take the fight to Magmar and Tentacruel to defeat the last of Mewtwo's lieutenants, and it seemed that Togepi had the same idea.

The two of us banded together to fight the two thugs, but Tentacruel sent a few waves of Poison Sting at us. While we were stunned, Magmar shot a powerful Flamethrower and it hurt, a lot. But Zaptos came in and shot a menacing Thunderbolt at them, bringing them a lot more pain than we were feeling.

I quickly recovered and used Double Team to create a bunch of clones to trap Magmar and Tentacruel. I ordered them to all use Thunderbolt and they obliged. Magmar and Tentacruel were knocked out cold. But then, something made the ground shake, and I had a feeling that someone had finally arrived to destroy the rest of us. **(Guess who?)**

I turned around to find that something big had shown up, and I was frightened to see a Super-Sized Alakazam! His goons, Exeggutor and Slowbro were not very far behind him. And it seemed that Gengar was happy to see him here (I think; Gengar always has that mischievous smile), most likely to destroy him.

"Well Alakazam, it seems you've decided to gain the advantage in size so you could try and handle my awesome powers!" Gengar called up to his archenemy. **(Oh shut up about your "awesome powers")**

"I could already handle your pathetic Ghost abilities, but now, I have the power to finally destroy you!" said Giant Alakazam. **(If this were Gen I, you would've been completely immune to him! He should've been dead long ago!)**

"Yeah right! Well I have a surprise for you too, Alakazam. I can grow too." when Gengar said that, I knew we had a problem on our hands. Then, Gengar began to grow the size of a mountain, becoming another Giant Pokémon!

"Now that we're the strongest Pokémon in the region, let's see if we can finally end this ongoing battle between Ghost and Psychic Pokémon." said Giant Gengar.

"Yes, let's." said Giant Alakazam.

The two began to fight fiercely as the two evenly matched opponents fought each other for the title of the strongest Pokémon in the Kanto Region. Mew Teleported us to a safe place so we wouldn't be squished, crushed, or otherwise killed, by the battle that was happening before us. We knew that if this battle raged on any longer, than the city not too far from here would be destroyed at any moment.

"I have to do something." said Wigglytuff.

"How? They're giants, and I'm pretty sure that no one can stop them now." said Girafarig. **(Bulbasaur so should've been the one to say that.)**

"But if you were to become a giant as well, then you could stop them." said Articuno.

"Are you saying you can make Wigglytuff a giant?" I asked Articuno.

"Not only that, I can also make him strong enough to beat them." **(Uh, considering how both Gengar and Alakazam are considered Game Breakers, I would say that's a pretty big boast, even for a Legendary Pokémon.)**

"You have to do it, Wigglytuff." said Togepi. Wigglytuff thought about it for a while, and finally agreed to it.

"Okay, guys. Make me a giant." said Wigglytuff.

The Birds both used they're infinite powers to turn Wigglytuff into a giant so he could beat Gengar and Alakazam. **(MOST! DESCRIPTIVE! NARRATIVE! EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

"Alright, now it's time to show them the true power of Wigglytuff!" he shouted as he walked over to the fighting Pokémon.

I watched in awe as Giant Wigglytuff beat the living daylights out of both Giant Gengar and Giant Alakazam. It was like an explosion of Pokémon attacks. I couldn't watch, and yet at the same time, I couldn't look away. It seemed that the feeling was mutual for Togepi, Bulbasaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Girafarig, and Pidgeotto. It was total chaos all around us.

Giant Wigglytuff hit Giant Gengar in the head with Pound pretty hard, and used Tackle to nearly pulverize Giant Alakazam. And all the while, the two evil Pokémon were also trying to destroy each other.

"Shadow Ball!" Giant Gengar shouted as he shot his signature move at Giant Wigglytuff, but had no effect.

"Psycho Cut!" Giant Alakazam shouted as he accidentally hit Giant Gengar. **(You know what's absolutely hilarious? I once thought that Psycho Cut was Alakazam's most powerful move. This was before I took a look at Alakazam's Physical Attack Stat, and I laugh at this even today.)**

"You guys are impossible." said Giant Wigglytuff.

"Oh, I hate you so much!" Giant Gengar shouted.

"Sticks and stones, and those can't even break my bones when I'm in this state." **(GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!)**

"Why do you continue to pester us?" Giant Alakazam shouted.

"It's my job as a giant smart-aleck to annoy the bad guys to the breaking point." I had to agree, he was doing a pretty good job of doing it.

"Why don't we stop trying to kill each other and kill _him_ instead?" Giant Gengar asked Giant Alakazam.

"Good idea." said Giant Alakazam. **(Wait, you weren't trying to do at already? PLOT HOLE!)**

The two of them tried to gang up on Giant Wigglytuff, but they couldn't do it. Giant Wigglytuff blocked all of their attacks and countered them with a Critical Pound. Giant Gengar was unaffected, but when Giant Alakazam tried hitting Giant Wigglytuff with an Extrasensory attack, it hit Giant Gengar. He and Giant Alakazam were almost out of steam, but Giant Wigglytuff was still at full power. **(DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!)**

"I can't believe how strong Wigglytuff is. He's as powerful as Mew." said Pidgeotto.

"He's stronger, actually." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Girafarig asked me. I got a dirty look from Mew (most likely a 'Don't-you-dare-tell-her-about-my-weakened-state!) so I just answered "Nothing."

We continued to watch Giant Wigglytuff beat Giant Alakazam and Giant Gengar, when Giant Alakazam shot a Psybeam at Giant Wigglytuff, who dodged it. But the Psybeam was now heading in our direction! Articuno and the other Bird Pokémon gave me, Togepi, Girafarig, Blastoise, and Bulbasaur a ride.

As soon as we got to another safe place, we were glad we moved. The Psybeam had completely decimated the mountain we were previously residing on.

"Now, I must defeat you to save the city from destruction." said Giant Wigglytuff.

"We have no business with you. Why do you want to stop us from killing each other anyway?" Giant Gengar asked.

"This is all a trick, set up by Mewtwo!"

"I think I've heard enough of this 'Mewtwo' nonsense! There is no such thing as Mewtwo! Why do you keep using that same old Mewtwo excuse?"

"Because I'm real." said Mewtwo, who had flown all the way towards the fight.

Giant Gengar was shocked to see that Mewtwo was real. No. Shocked doesn't seem like the right word for it. Terrified sounds more like it.

"He-he's real?" Giant Gengar said, still frightened. **(Idiot alert!)**

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" said Giant Wigglytuff, who was a little angry that Giant Gengar didn't believe him until now.

"Not only am I real, I also want to use your strength to amplify my own." Mewtwo said as he began to siphon energy off of the giant Pokémon, but as he did so, I felt his already high energy-level skyrocket! When Mewtwo was finished, Giant Wigglytuff, Giant Alakazam, and Giant Gengar collapsed.

"Now nobody can stop me from destroying Mew!" Mewtwo shouted. "First, Kanto will fall to my infinite might, then the world!"

I stared in horror as Mewtwo used his new powers to kill Wigglytuff and the others. First he killed Clefairy, then the Council, then Koffing and Arbok, and now Wigglytuff, Gengar, and Alakazam, who is he going to kill next?  
_

**O. M. Arceus!**

**The final battle is almost here. Mewtwo is more powerful, our heroes' allies are dropping dead spontaneously, and it seems that our only hope is losing hope.**

**On that note, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	22. Chapter 22: Mew vs Mewtwo

**We're almost finished, folks! We literally have two chapters left after this one! Wow, I can't believe the end is so close. Oh well, I'll let you guys read on, 'cause it's gonna be great!**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

I couldn't believe what Mewtwo had done: he had just stolen the energy from Wigglytuff, Gengar, and Alakazam, and then killed them. I couldn't help but wonder who was next. My question was answered when Mewtwo turned toward Pidgeotto. He just pointed a finger at him and Pidgeotto began to vanish.

"And now that he's taken care of, I can now set my sights on Mew." Mewtwo said as Pidgeotto had finally disappeared completely.

"You'll have to go through me first." Girafarig said as she stepped in front of the horrified Mew.

The terrible scene happened in a flash. Mewtwo sent a rather small Psybeam at Girafarig, which seemed to do the job just fine. Girafarig collapsed, dead from the fatal blow sent by Mewtwo. **(Okay, so a Psychic-Type move OHKOed a Psychic-Type Pokémon. HOW. CAN. THAT. HAPPEN?)**

"Now, if you people are going to be such pests to my plan to rule the world, I guess I should just destroy you all, one by one!" said Mewtwo.

He used Psychic to lift Bulbasaur into the air. He clenched his fist, and in a flash, Bulbasaur was sent flying toward another mountain. The impact caused a rockslide that apparently crushed him.

"I think the little Egg-like creature should die next." Mewtwo said as he pointed at Togepi. **(Frieza impersonator, anyone?)**

That was the last straw. He could kidnap innocent Pokémon, he could steal energy from others to become stronger, but when he tries to kill my friends (especially Togepi) then he's basically crossed a line he had no business to cross.

"Mewtwo, I challenge you to a duel!" I heard Mew shout.

"I accept your challenge." said Mewtwo.

"Mew, are you insane!" I asked Mew.

"I must stop him from destroying any more innocent Pokémon, even if that means I have sacrifice my life to do it." Mew answered.

"I don't care who I fight, just so long as Mew grants my wish for ultimate power!" Mewtwo shouted.

"You will have no wish, Mewtwo. You will only have a few bruises after I've beaten you." said Mew.

"You don't even know how strong I really am. When I was born in the lab, they used DNA from you to create me! I was as strong as you when I escaped. Now that I've absorbed the powers from my minions and the Pokémon I've eliminated, I am now the ultimate Pokémon! All I need is the extra power boost that Mew can give me, and I will rule the Pokémon World!"

Both Mew and Mewtwo flew into the air to begin their duel. I had no idea what to expect, but I did know one thing: only one of them was going to walk out of that fight, and I hoped for the sake of the world that it was Mew.  
_

Mewtwo began to charge up a Psybeam, but Mew used her own Psybeam to break his concentration. This obviously angered Mewtwo, angry enough to use an intense Psychic on Mew.

Mew was somewhat injured by this, but knew she had to hold out until Mewtwo was tired. Every time Mewtwo attacked Mew, Mew defended herself with Protect. This however did little more than annoy Mewtwo, so he made Mew use up all of her abilities, so he could pummel her with a lethal Shadow Ball.

"Nobody defies me my goal to rule the world!" Mewtwo shouted when Mew landed. I couldn't believe that Mewtwo was actually resorting to destroying Mew so he could rule the Pokémon World.

"Mewtwo, you've got to stop this!" I shouted at the heartless villain. "If you kill Mew, it will kill everyone!"

"That is none of my concern, Pikachu," said Mewtwo. "I care not for the survival of you lesser beings, I just want more power! Now, it's time I defeated Mew and get my wish!" Mewtwo said, but I charged at him with Quick Attack and hit him right in the stomach.

"How dare you deny me my destiny?" Mewtwo shouted at me.

"You're destiny?" I asked a little surprised. "You're destiny isn't to use Pokémon for your own personal gain, or to murder the innocent who accidentally get in your way. Your destiny is to be stopped by the only Pokémon strong enough to fight you and live: me." **(Most. Badass. Boast. EVAH!)**

"You, defeat me?" Mewtwo laughed at that. "You can barely hold your own against the Ghost and Psychic Elite, and they're weaker than any of my henchmen."

"You have caused so many Pokémon so much pain," I said, incredibly angry at what Mewtwo had done in the past. "You must be stopped, before more Pokémon die."

"And you think you can beat me. Yeah, good luck with that." said Mewtwo.

"I know I can if I just try." I said to Mewtwo.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Togepi asked me.

"Yeah, after all, look what he did to everyone else." said Charizard, who wasn't really counting the Three Legendary Birds.

"I have to do this, guys. And nothing you say is going to stop me." I told my friends.

"We should let him fight Mewtwo." said Articuno.

"But how is he going to beat him?" Blastoise asked.

"If we give him enough time, he could become stronger than all of us combined." said Moltres.  
_

**THE FINAL BATTLE IS FINALLY UPON US!**

**...Next time!**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Battle

**This is it, guys. The final main chapter of the story. After this, I think I'll include a chapter describing what I think of this fic. I don't know when I'll upload it, but you can expect it to be here sometime in the near future. Anyway, here's the end, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Pokémon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. The main character is my OC.  
_**

I began to charge up a Thunderbolt, but then Mewtwo sent a semi-lethal Psybeam at me. It did little damage, which surprised everyone (including Mewtwo), and giving me the opportune moment to activate Double Team. The clones surrounded Mewtwo and launched a series of Thunderbolts at him. Mewtwo was weakened by this, so I ordered the clones to use Iron Tail to finish the job, but Mewtwo used Psychic to obliterate the clones. **(In case you guys haven't figured it out by now, in this universe, Double team is pretty much the equivalent of the Shadow Clone Jutsu from ****_Naruto_****.)**

"What a feeble attempt to defeat me. But I have to admit, you are _almost_ a worthy opponent." said Mewtwo.

"I've got to say, you're not too shabby either." I told Mewtwo.

"Yes, it's just too bad I have to kill you. We could be great rivals."

Mewtwo sent a few Psybeams at me, but I quickly dodged them with my incredible speed. **(Seriously, have you ****_seen_**** Pikachu's speed stat?)** Mewtwo sped towards me and used several Psycho Cuts on me, which only slightly injured my arm.

He began to charge up a Psybeam and was about to fire it, when Mew hit him with Hidden Power. The Birds came in and respectively used Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Ice Beam at Mewtwo. He couldn't handle much more of the ongoing attacks, so he released a large amount of energy that sent everyone flying. **(Hehe, get it? They're FLYING-TYPE Pokémon? I'm am far too amused by that unintentional pun.)**

"I will destroy all of you!" Mewtwo shouted as he was about to kill Mew and the Birds.

I wasn't about to let him destroy any more Pokemon, so I sent a Thunderbolt at Mewtwo, which did a surprisingly lethal amount of damage to him, cancelling out his Psychic.

"Why you insolent fool! Where do you Pokemon keep coming from?" Mewtwo shouted.

I used Quick Attack several times to hit him hard and quickly. But Mewtwo used Psychic to stop one of them and sent me directly at Togepi, Blastoise and Charizard. Charizard flew up and caught me, and then threw me back Mewtwo.

"Why do these fools insist on trying to stop me from achieving my goal?" I heard Mewtwo say to himself as I sped toward him.

I readied myself for a powerful Volt Tackle so I could take Mewtwo out here and now, but Mewtwo used Psychic again to stop my attack before it even reached him.

"I won't let you destroy any more innocent lives, Mewtwo." I said to Mewtwo.

"Just give up. I don't have enough time to crush you _and_ defeat Mew all at once." **(If you're as powerful as you claim to be, then you probably ****_do_****.)**

"Why don't you give up? My friends and I aren't going to quit until you've been defeated and the Pokemon World is safe."

"Why won't you just die already?" Mewtwo shouted as he charged up another Psybeam, but Mew freed me from Mewtwo's Psychic long enough for me to shoot him with Thunderbolt.

"Now Mewtwo, you listen carefully. I'm not letting you get your evil wish and destroy all of Kanto. I'm going to stop you from making a mistake that could cost everyone their lives." I said to Mewtwo.

"Shut up and DIE!" Mewtwo shouted at me.

He had begun to charge his most powerful move, Psystrike, but I had already gained enough energy to launch a Volt Tackle. I knew that using Volt Tackle could injure me as well as beat Mewtwo, but this was my last chance to save the world. I took the chance. I ran at Mewtwo, while electricity was gathering around me. I ran faster and faster. Then finally, I ran into Mewtwo with a cataclysmic impact.  
_

I blacked out for about half an hour. When I finally woke up, I was in the center of a deep crater, and was incredibly sore all over my tiny little body. I tried getting up, but I was pretty much paralyzed. Eventually, the others made their way over to me, but I could barely hear what they were saying over the buzzing in my ears. Eventually, my sense of hearing came back to me.

"He defeated Mewtwo!" Charizard shouted.

"All of Kanto has been saved!" Blastoise shouted.

I was incredibly weak from that last attack, but I had to thank my friends (especially the Legendary Pokémon, who helped me save the world) for helping me throughout the journey. But I felt horrible for all those innocent Pokemon that were killed by Mewtwo and his gang. Then I realized that Mew still owes me a wish!

"Hey, Mew!" I shouted at the Legendary Pokémon.

"Yes, Pikachu?" Mew asked me.

"I think now is the time to grant me that wish."

"Okay, but remember, you only get one."

Then I heard Togepi say something. "This is your chance to go back home. Use the wish to return home."

I thought about this for a moment. Yes, I could use the wish to return to my human form, but I had another idea planned.

"Mew, I wish to resurrect everyone who was killed by Mewtwo and his gang." I said which surprised everyone.

"Are you sure? You could have everything you ever wanted. You could have unlimited wealth, immortality, limitless abilities that will make all other evil Pokemon quake in fear." Mew said to me.

"I don't need all that other stuff, and I'm sure I'll find another way to return home. But in the meantime, I think I'll do something noble and unselfish, such as try to revive the dead with a wish."

"Alright, if you say so, your wish is my command." Mew said as he waved his tiny paw, and I saw the souls of the dead fly through the air, most likely returning to their bodies.

In the distance, I saw Giant Wigglytuff, Giant Gengar, and Giant Alakazam stand up, now that they were alive. I also saw Girafarig get up. And I saw Articuno bring Bulbasaur to where the others were, while Zaptos and Moltres returned the giant Pokemon back to normal size. And then Pidgeotto began to reappear after Mewtwo disintegrated him. And I had a feeling that wherever Mewtwo's Airship was, Clefairy, Koffing and Arbok were returning from oblivion as well.

"You did it, Pikachu!" Togepi shouted. "Not only did you beat Mewtwo, but you also brought back everyone who was killed by Mewtwo and his evil henchmen!" **(Wait for it...)**

"Yeah, wait, speaking of Mewtwo, is he still alive?" I said, looking in Mewtwo's direction. Articuno flew over to him to check to see if he was okay.

"He's alive, but very, very weak." said Articuno.

"Mew, is there any chance you could erase his memory so we can make him one of us?" I asked Mew.

"I think so." Mew said as she flew over to an unconscious Mewtwo.

It seemed that Mew was doing some sort of ritual, and I was amazed at the fact that Mewtwo was glowing. When the glow died, I couldn't help but feel okay for the guy who tried to kill me and my friends.

"Uh, my head." said Mewtwo, and everyone was scared to death at what he was going to do next.

"DON'T HURT US!" Pidgeotto shouted.

"Why would I hurt you? I don't even know you." Mewtwo asked. **(Yeah, obvious reference to ****_Explorers_**** is obvious.) **Everyone sighed in relief, though initially very confused. "Where am I?" Then we had an idea.

"You're at Pokemon Police HQ." said Bulbasaur.

"You saved our lives from a gang of evil Pokemon." said Togepi.

"And now you're about to be recruited as Wigglytuff's top lieutenant." said Charizard. Wigglytuff didn't know what we were up to, but then he finally caught on.

"Oh, right. Mewtwo, you are now my lieutenant." said Wigglytuff (much to Pidgeotto's disliking, after all, _he_ was Wigglytuff's top lieutenant before all of this happened).

I had to admit, though. Even though almost all of the friends I made on this journey were killed, but resurrected by Mew, I had a lot of fun throughout Kanto while saving the world.

"Well, it seems everything is back to normal, right?" said Bulbasaur.

"I'm pretty sure." said Charizard, who was happy to see his girlfriend alive again.

Then, the next thing I knew, Togepi was giving me what I'm pretty sure was a reward for saving the world: a kiss. When we broke apart, there were a lot of snickers coming from Charizard, Blastoise, and Bulbasaur (as if I even cared anymore). **(I should've given you guys a proper warning. Oh well, just imagine what that's like, and then give them a great big "d'aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww")  
_**

A few months later, everything was pretty sweet: Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur on a mission, Togepi learned to fight, and I finally had the guts to ask Togepi on a date.

Mewtwo was doing a very good job keeping the peace in Kanto whenever Wigglytuff was "out on business", which is code for "on some weird adventure that will most likely result in someone other than him getting hurt". I have to give Mewtwo some credit. Even though he was originally the greatest evil in Kanto; he turned out to be an awesome ally (I probably should've seen that coming).

Pidgeotto still secretly hates Mewtwo for taking his job as boss of Kanto. I bet he's plotting his revenge on Mewtwo as we speak. He can dream on, but I don't think he'll ever get his job back.

I later found out that Gengar and Alakazam had fled to another region, most likely because they found out that Mewtwo was real, and against the both of them.

And in a later dream, I figured out where Meowth was: in Johto being hired by some guys who were almost as bad as Mewtwo's old henchmen.

_"We want you to help us take over the Johto region." said a strange-looking bear-like Pokémon. _**(Bet'cha can't guess who this is!)**

_"And why would I help _you_ guys?" Meowth asked who apparently was with two new sidekicks. Both of them were as unable to identify as the bear guy._

_"We'll pay you one-million berries." said an owl-like Pokémon_ **(Bet'cha can't tell who ****_this_**** is!)**,_ who was standing next to a giant lizard Pokémon holding a briefcase full of berries (the currency of the Pokemon World)._

_"Okay, you got yourself a mercenary." Meowth said as soon as the owl guy said the phrase "one-million berries"._

_"Good, now all you three have to do is find a Pokémon who goes by the name of Celebi, and give it to our boss." said the_ _lizard._** (Try to guess who ****_this_**** is!)**

_"Got it." said Meowth._

_"Perfect." said the bear guy._

I woke up the next morning in my room with Ivysaur, who also woke up because I kind of made a little bit of noise when I slept. (Apparently)

"What the heck is going on?" Ivysaur asked me.

"I had another dream." I told him.

"What's going on now, Pikachu?"

"I found out where Meowth is, and I think there's another guy out there who wants to rule the world."

"Oh boy." I heard Ivysaur mutter.  
_

The next morning, I told Mewtwo about the new evil in Johto, and he suggested that Togepi and I go to Johto to solve the problem. Personally, I liked the idea of travelling alone with Togepi (considering the fact that the two of us were now a couple), but then Mewtwo said that we had allies in Johto. Oh well, it was a while before we got to Johto, so I thought I'd enjoy it while it lasted.

"First I had to save Kanto from destruction, and now I've got to more than likely save Johto from whatever bad guys are next?" I said to myself as we headed toward the boat that would take us to Johto.

"I've noticed something, Pikachu." Togepi said to me.

"And what would that be?" I asked my secret girlfriend.

"Ever since I met you, nothing has ever been simple." I felt a little guilty

"Then again, nothing has ever been boring either." I chuckled at this.

"Ain't that the truth?" I said, making Togepi laugh.  
_

**Sequel Hook! Well, I don't know when I'll start posting the sequel, but eventually I will. Maybe when "The Battle Begins" is over. Speaking of which, expect the next chapter tonight.**

**Anyway, leave your thoughts in a review, and I'll have my own review of the story uploaded later on.**


	24. My Thoughts on The Wrath of Mewtwo

**Okay, so "The Wrath of Mewtwo" is finally finished. I have to say, even though my writing skills were absolutely terrible back in the day, my creativity was still going strong, and because of that we have a great series like this one is going to be.**

**Seriously though, I've been checking the views and comments for both of my stories, and "The Wrath of Mewtwo" seems to ultimately be the more popular story. Maybe it has something to do with it being related to Pokémon, with the Pokémon category having 67.5 fics on this site alone. This I like, a lot. This means that more people are giving an extremely poorly-written first-person narrative from a protagonist without much of a personality (At first. Yes, I'm going to make you guys wait. Ain't I a stinker?) over a poorly-written chronicle of several fan-favorite video game characters with ****_too much_**** personality. This impresses me.**

**What really astounds me, though, is that I got so few reviews early on. It wasn't until I got one of my friends to start reading it that I actually got quite a few reviews. I mean, I can't expect my stories to get a flock of comments as soon as they're uploaded, but reviews help me know that you guys are actually interested. That being said, as this review is being written, "The Battle Begins" still has only one comment, and I know that it is, at least compared to later entries in the series, ****_really_**** bad, but still any thoughts would be very much appreciated.**

**On that note, I've got another fic in the works. For all you Minecraft fans out there, this next fic will ****_definitely_**** be worth your time. I can't promise an exact release date, because it's still in the writing stage, but I promise you that it's good. At least, I hope you guys like it enough to think so.**

**Anyway, this has been TheKingOfGames789, remember to review, and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Overall Story Stats (At the time this article is being written):**

**Reviews: 10 (from myself, a guest, and akuroku-time-sayori x8)**

**Favorites: 2 (thebestoftherest and akuroku-time-sayori)**

**Words (not counting this chapter): 23,868! Wow.**

**Yeah, this was a good fic, all things considered.**


End file.
